


Coffee Buddies

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Here there be plot holes (maybe), Loki likes coffee, Not much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Loki has been slipping out of the Tower on unauthorized jaunts to get a coffee and to have just a bit of time to himself.  One of the ‘morning people’ catches his eye and as fate would have it, she’s a Stark employee.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was sitting outside a small coffee shop in the outskirts of the city when he saw the woman walk by. He’d seen her several times, over the last couple months, usually around the same time of the day.

He’d even followed her a few times, discreetly and with plenty of room to avoid an awkward moment. One time, he’d accidentally gotten too close and could actually smell her perfume. He’d been more careful after that but her scent had intrigued him and he wondered what kind of perfume she wore. 

She was tall and slim and wore dark red jeans with a dark green top. She’d done something different with her dark hair. It was shaved on the sides and at her neck, but longer on top and she’d colored it with subtle dark green highlights. The cut was shorter than it had been before and the color was something new. 

Loki took a moment to look around, with just his eyes flicking about. He was always cautious when alone in the city, since the failed Chitauri invasion a few years ago. 

Some people would recognize him and avoid his gaze or walk a wide berth around him but it was rare. Most of the morning people paid no mind to each other; they just walked with their heads down, inevitably looking at their electronic devices. He sometimes wondered how they kept from walking into danger. 

The woman he’d noticed rarely had a device out. Sometimes she’d have a canine companion with her and she always had a messenger bag draped across her shoulder and would have a cup of coffee from a different shop in hand. 

Once, she’d actually sat on the patio, a couple of tables away and had ordered a steak with scrambled eggs, which she’d fed to the dog. He’d been rather amused that her pet’s breakfast had been better than the muffin she’d ordered for herself. 

Today she had the dog with her. The animal was silver and black and kept close to her leg when she walked. He noticed then that the other pedestrians kept away from them both. 

He’d finished his coffee and decided to follow her at a safe distance. He knew that there was a small park nearby and she was likely headed there to exercise the dog. She would be easy to keep track of with that hair. 

When he reached the park, he found her sitting on a bench, reading. She’d taken her shoes and socks off and had them propped on the dog, who was lying quietly on the ground. The animal looked up at him as he hesitated coming any closer but it didn’t get up or growl. 

“Good morning,” the woman said, noticing Loki 

“Good morning,” he replied. “I was admiring your dog. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all,” she said. “Please sit, if you like.”

Loki sat on the end of the bench, watching the dog. “What breed is she? I’ve not seen that coloring before.”

“Belgian Malinois.”

“She’s beautiful,” he said. 

“Thanks.”

“Aren’t your feet cold?” He then asked, curiously. It was early spring and none of the other people were going around barefooted. Most were still bundled up against the chill and the woman had put a shawl around her shoulders. 

“Not really. I’m an earthy person and like to walk in the grass when I can. Besides, Bella makes a good foot warmer.” 

Loki smiled then as the dog turned onto her back. The woman used her feet to massage the dog's stomach and even tease those sharp teeth. The dog playfully bit at her until the play got too rough. 

“Easy, now,” the woman scolded, withdrawing her feet. 

The dog immediately got up and shook herself, before sitting and looking at Loki. The woman put her book down in order to put her socks and shoes back on. Loki hoped she wasn’t getting ready to leave. 

“I have to keep an eye on my shoes. She chewed them once and I had to walk back barefoot, until I reached a shoe store so I could buy another pair,” she said. “Grass is one thing but concrete is another.”

Loki chuckled as he watched her, then the dog, who was still looking at him with her ears pricked forward. 

“You can pet her, if you like. She won’t bite.”

Loki held out his hand and Bella moved toward him to allow him to pet her head. She licked his fingers and then jumped up with her front feet on his chest to lick his face. 

“Oops.” The woman pulled her away firmly. “I’m sorry about that. She’s gotten dirt on you.”

“It’s alright,” Loki replied, brushing himself off. “It’s just dirt, comes right off.”

“Good. I’m Lyssa, by the way,” she said. “If that needs dry cleaning, let me know and I’ll pay for it.”

“That’s not necessary,” Loki replied. “I’m Loki.”

“Loki?” She repeated, sliding her sunglasses up to the top of her head. 

Loki was struck by the dark green eyes that looked at him; for just a second he couldn’t breathe. He nodded and waited for the accusing glare, or for her to leave abruptly. 

“That’s an unusual name. I like it. Norse, right?”

“Yes,” he replied, trying to decide whether she’d recognized him, was pretending that she hadn’t, or really hadn’t heard of him. 

“I like it,” She repeated. She glanced at her watch and sighed. “As much as I hate to, I have to get back now. Duty calls.”

Lyssa put her sunglasses back on and stood, picking up her messenger bag. She turned to Loki, who had also stood. 

“You’re tall,” she commented with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Loki.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lyssa,” he replied, returning her smile and gently squeezing the hand that she’d offered. 

“Have a good day.”

He nodded and watched as she walked away. She was gone before he realized that she’d left the remainder of her coffee and her book behind. He picked up both items and debated going after her. He decided to wait there to see if she’d return once she had time to recognize that she’d left her book. 

After about thirty minutes, he felt she wouldn’t come back, so he tucked the book into his pocket. He started to put the coffee into the trash bin but it was still hot and she’d barely drank any of it. He took the top off and smelled it, then took a small sip. It was sweet with whipped cream, steamed milk and caramel drizzles on top. He put the lid back on the cup and took it with him. 

***

Loki thought about Lyssa for the rest of the day and until he fell asleep. He really didn’t want to get involved with a Midgardian, but Lyssa seemed to pull him to her. He’d always considered humans as weak and beneath notice but the woman with the green in her hair had gotten his attention. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her or take her to bed. Her perfume alone had made him ache to get his hands on her. 

In her little house not far from the park, Lyssa was thinking of the tall man with the ebony hair that almost always wore something green. She’d known who he was once she’d been able to get a good look at him. Thor’s brother, Loki, the god of mischief. The one who’d almost destroyed the city. Most people would fear him, but she didn’t. She guessed that it was because she was regularly around the Avengers, especially Thor. She was curious about him, but more than that, she was insanely attracted to him. 

She knew that it would be a matter of time before he saw her at the Avengers tower, since she did work as a courier for Stark Industries and was scheduled to make a trip to the tower in a few days. She thought it best to be formally introduced quickly before too much time had passed, because she intended to get to know him better.

***

For the next few days, Loki sat on the patio of the coffee shop, waiting for Lyssa to pass. Finally, on the third day, he saw her walk by. She didn’t have Bella with her this time but carried two coffees. He waited a few minutes, then followed her to the park bench where they’d first met. He had her book in his pocket. 

He found her sitting on the bench, people-watching as she sipped her coffee. 

“Good morning,” he said, walking up to her, but not blocking her view. 

“Hi,” she replied, smiling. 

“I was hoping to find you here. You left your book behind the other day.” Loki pulled it from his pocket and offered it to her. 

“Thank you for keeping it for me,” she replied, motioning for him to sit. She took the book and put it into her bag. “It so happens that I have an extra coffee this morning, if you’re interested. The shop messed up my order and I ended up with an extra. Do you like mocha?”

“I’m not sure but I’ll try it. Thanks.”

He took the coffee and tasted it. It wasn’t as sweet as the one she’d left behind but he liked it. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lyssa turned slightly so that she could look at him. 

“Have you had breakfast? I usually wait until I get back home to eat but I find that I’m famished. Care to join me? My treat.”

Loki was surprised by the offer. He hadn’t eaten yet either, since he waited until he got back to the Avengers tower, but at the mention of food, he realized that he was hungry, too. 

“I could eat,” he replied with a smile. 

“Good.” Lyssa grabbed her bag and stood up quickly. “How do waffles sound?”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark was standing outside the Avengers tower when he heard the roar of an engine coming up the drive from the gate. Steve Rogers walked over to join him when the car that made the sound pulled up.

“Nice car,” Steve commented as a woman got out of the black and green Mustang Super Snake convertible. 

“It’s alright,” Tony said with a shrug as they watched the driver approach them. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers.”

“Ms. McAlister,” Tony replied. “You’ve done something different with your hair.”

“Lyssa,” Steve nodded with a smile. 

“Wait, how is it you get to use her first name?” Tony asked. “I sign her paychecks.”

“I have those papers for you to sign,” Lyssa said, taking a packet out of her messenger bag. She also withdrew a pen. 

“You know that I don’t like people handing me stuff,” he said. 

“Mr. Stark. Tony,” Lyssa sighed. “We go through this dance every time. It’s my job to hand you stuff.”

“I just like to aggravate you. Is it working?”

“Hmmm. I have something else in my bag for you.”

Lyssa took out a Manila folder, rolled it up and then hit him on the head as if he were a naughty puppy. Steve hid his laugh behind his hand as Tony stood there in shock. 

“I’ll allow that, this time,” Tony said, quietly. “But I’m keeping this pen.”

“You gave me that pen for Christmas and it has my name engraved on it.”

“Keeping it.”

“Nice landscaping. It’d be a shame if something happened to it.” Lyssa’s eyes narrowed in warning and frustration. 

“Don’t you dare.” Tony used her pen to point at her. 

Lyssa sighed again. “We both know that if Pepper sees that on your desk, she will just send it back to me.”

Tony tucked the pen into his pocket. “Are you coming inside to see everyone?”

“You know that there are people in there that don’t like me.”

“Not liking you and not trusting you are two different things.”

“True.” Lyssa glanced at Steve. “I hear you have a new resident.”

Tony gave her a hard look. “We do.”

Lyssa turned and looked at the new building with the fresh glass windows and then walked under the shade at the ground floor. The men followed her. 

“Thor’s brother, right?”

“Yes,” Tony replied, warily. 

“I’d like to meet him.”

“No, no, you wouldn’t. Trust me, you don’t want any part of that.”

“Oh, I think I might,” Lyssa replied, one side of her mouth pulling into a mischievous smile as she looked up, studying the side of the building. “Peter’s here, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

“So, I’d like to say hi to the spiderling and Thor if he’s here, and have that tour you just invited me on.”

****

“Who’s that?” Loki asked the teenage boy standing next to him at the window where Lyssa, Tony and Steve were talking. 

“Lady Lyssa!” The boy said excitedly. “Wow, look at her hair!”

“Lady?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah, Tony and Pepper bought her part of a Scottish estate and it gives her the right to use the title ‘lady’ if she wants. I’m the only one who does, though, other than Thor. Everyone else thinks it’s silly.”

Loki realized that Lyssa couldn’t see past her reflection and didn’t realize that she was almost nose to nose with him. Then she looked up. 

“Is that a knife scar on her jaw?” Loki asked, cutting into the boy’s excitement. 

“Yes and trust me, you do not want to ask her about it,” Peter told him. “Oh, and she doesn’t like to be touched, except by me or Thor. And if she stops smiling, watch out.”

Peter ran toward the door as Loki silently went to the elevator and then up to the living quarters. The team didn’t know that he slipped out in the mornings to get a coffee and to be free of the confines of the tower. It would be his luck that he’d meet a Stark employee during one of those trips. 

*****

Tony and Steve escorted Lyssa into the building, where they were met by Peter. 

“Lady Lyssa!” 

She smiled at the boy as he ran to her and gave her a big hug, which she returned. 

“Don’t get used to that, kid. Once you turn eighteen, she’ll cut you off at the knees if you try it then.”

The boy stepped back abruptly, uncertain, but Lyssa had always allowed him to greet her that way. 

“It’s alright, Peter. Don’t mind him.” 

Lyssa pressed her forehead against his for a brief moment, then stepped back. Peter turned and looked behind him as if looking for someone. 

“Looking for something, kid?” Tony asked him..

“Loki was just here. He must have went upstairs,” Peter shrugged. 

Lyssa grinned at him. “Find him for me, dear. And would you make me a coffee?”

“Yes ma’am!” The boy gave her a salute and took off. 

Tony watched her, a bit uneasily. “Why is he always so eager to do something for you?”

Lyssa shrugged with a slight smile. “The tour, Mr. Stark?”

She walked ahead of them, looking around as she did. 

“I smell trouble,” Tony said to Steve, under his breath. 

“I heard that.” Lyssa looked at them and her smile was gone. 

Tony cleared his throat as Steve shot him a glance. They walked her to the elevator and escorted her up to the next floor. They eventually reached the training room. Thor, Clint and Bruce Banner were there, standing in a group, talking. 

“Gentlemen, look who’s here!” Tony called out. 

They turned and Thor approached her first. His smile was beautiful and genuine when he saw her. She couldn’t help but smile back. Of all of the team, she was the least wary of him. When he stood in front of her, he held his hands out and she took them lightly as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Lady Lyssa,” he said with a wink as he stepped back. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“You’re looking well, big guy. I can’t get used to that haircut, though.” She told   
him, nodding at Bruce as he walked over. 

“You should talk,” Tony said, after clearing his throat. 

“I’ve heard that your brother is here,” Lyssa said, ignoring Tony. “I’d like to meet him.”

Thor glanced at Tony, who shook his head slightly, almost in alarm. He was puzzled by the reaction. 

“I’m not sure exactly where he is at the moment, but I’d be pleased to introduce you…”

A hand suddenly came down on Lyssa’s shoulder and she reacted with lightning speed. She grabbed it, twisted hard and had its owner down in a flash. 

“It’s good to see you, Lyssa,” Clint muttered from the floor. 

“Clint, what the hell?” Bruce asked, shocked. 

Tony had stepped in front of her to keep things from escalating as she trembled in anger and fear. She had tossed Clint several feet and he was slow to get up. Lyssa pressed a shaking hand to her forehead. Thor scowled at Clint, his blue eyes glinting with anger. 

“Every damn time I come up here,” she whispered so that only Tony could hear her. “Why do you still punish me?”

Tony’s response was cut off by Peter’s interruption. 

“Lady Lyssa!” Peter called from over an upstairs bannister. “I have your coffee ready and Loki is in the kitchen. I’m holding him for you!”

“I’m afraid to ask what he means by that,” Tony groaned. “Sometimes he takes things literally.”

“Peter!” She called, trying to control the shake in her voice. “I have to go, come say goodbye. I’ll meet Loki later.”

“But I….” Peter started, motioning to the kitchen. 

“Later, please.”

“Alright.”

Peter came downstairs and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Tony and Steve walked her out to her car. 

“Mr. Stark, I still haven’t received your signature on those forms, so don’t give me any more shit about not being handed anything. Get that pen out.”

She dug the packet out of her bag again, along with the rolled up Manila folder. Tony quietly signed the forms where she indicated and she waited until she was sure he’d signed on each line that was needed, and had given his thumbprint. She seemed oblivious to the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Thank you.” She held out her hand for her pen. He placed it in her palm. 

She stalked toward her car angrily while stuffing the packet and pen into her bag. 

“When are you going to buy a real car instead of that domestic?” Tony called after her. 

In response, she gave him a one-fingered salute. 

“Cap doesn’t like that kind of language!”

She raised the other hand to join the first one. The car door slammed and then the engine started. She buckled in and put it into gear.

Tony quickly called the gate house. “Open the gate. Open it now. I know she’s not there yet. Open it!”

He and Steve watched helplessly as Lyssa began to cut donuts in the freshly laid sod. The Mustang’s engine growled as she shifted the gears. Then she stopped at the beginning of the paved driveway. 

Lyssa looked at Tony through the rear view mirror. The engine revved again and the car practically sat down on its suspension until she peeled out, burning rubber before speeding down the drive. 

“That’s coming out of her check,” Tony muttered. 

“It should come out of Clint’s. He provoked her,” Steve said. 

They waited until they couldn’t hear the engine any longer and went back inside. They went back up to the training room where Clint, Thor and Bruce waited. 

“Uh, guys, I need your help up here,” Peter said nervously, leaning over the bannister. “He’s a little upset with me.”

When they arrived in the kitchen/living area, they discovered that Peter had taken the initiative and webbed Loki into a chair. Loki was highly incensed that he couldn’t get free and his face showed it. 

Thor got a knife to free his brother while Tony tried not to laugh. Loki gave him a murderous glare. 

“So, where is she?” Loki asked irritably. “You wanted me to meet her so badly.”

“Clint made her mad and she left,” Steve replied. 

“You didn’t touch her, did you?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Why would you do that?” Bruce asked. “You know how she feels about that.”

“I thought she was getting better.” Clint shrugged. 

“Oh, my God,” Bruce ran his hands over his face. “You’re lucky she didn’t break something.”

“See? This is why I didn’t want to introduce her to Reindeer Games. She’s unstable. Just like him. And I care too much about her to see her hurt anymore. And, Clint, don’t do that again.”

Loki snarled at Tony’s nickname for him as he straightened his clothes. 

“If we’re done here, I'm going up to my quarters.”

“You shouldn’t have touched her,” Peter told Clint.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lyssa was at her usual bench with two coffees. She wasn’t sure if Loki would be there, and was lost in thought when he sat down at the end of the bench. It was a couple of minutes before she realized he was there. 

“Hi,” she said softly. 

“Hi,” he replied. 

“Coffee?” She asked. “I have caramel today.”

Loki accepted the coffee with a soft smile. He could tell that she was nervous about something. She turned slightly toward him. 

“Loki, I have a confession to make. I knew who you were the first day we met,” she told him. “I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I thought that perhaps you did,” he replied, studying her. 

“I also work for Stark Industries as a courier and paralegal.”

“I saw you at the Avengers tower yesterday but you left before we could be formally introduced.”

“Oh,” she looked away from him, and he could see that her hands were shaking a bit. “Look, I didn’t tell Tony that I’d seen you outside the tower. That’s truly not my job. I merely take papers to him to sign and listen to him complain about being handed stuff. I had asked Peter to find you for me so that we could be introduced properly but I had to leave suddenly.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, knowing that she wasn’t telling him the entire truth about her sudden departure. “I saw what you did to his grass.”

“Yeah, I’m going to pay for that somehow,” she replied, with a groan. “He can be very creative.”

Loki laughed softly. “I imagine so.”

“Are you being kept prisoner there?” She asked then. 

“Not really. I promised to stay put and to stay out of trouble in exchange for being allowed to stay there with Thor. But it does get boring.”

“I’m sure,” she said, then paused. “I’m only working a half day today. Would you be opposed if I drove up to the tower and borrowed you?”

“Borrowed me?”

“Borrow, steal, kidnap,” she grinned. “Whatever works.”

“Sounds intriguing,” he replied. “What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner, maybe a movie, or we could just stay at my house and I could cook.”

“Will it irritate Stark?”

“Most assuredly,” she replied. “I’ll bring you back tonight.”

“Let’s do it, then.”

Lyssa smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I’ll kidnap you around three and you must promise that there will be no murder or mayhem unless I’ve already started it.”

Loki laughed in surprise. “I promise.”

******

Lyssa pulled up to the front of the Avengers tower and went inside but waited at the security desk on the ground floor until Tony joined her, with Peter right behind him. He greeted her with his usual enthusiasm. 

“I wasn’t aware you had more things for me to sign,” Tony said, curiously. 

“Oh, I don’t,” she replied with a smile, looking at Thor, who’d also come to greet her. “I’ve come for Loki.”

“What?” Tony asked, unsure if he’d heard her correctly. 

She heard Thor’s chuckle and grinned at him. 

“Yes. I’m taking him with me. Peter, please find him and bring him here. Web him up if you have to.”

“Peter, no,” Tony said quickly. “Stay right there. Lyssa, bad bad idea.”

Peter hesitated, looking between them rather nervously. Thor watched them all, with a slight smile, blue eyes lit with amusement.

“Bring him to me, Peter.” Lyssa stopped smiling and looked at Peter. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Peter quickly left and the elevator soon opened. Loki and Peter stepped out. Peter hadn’t made the mistake of webbing him up again. Loki’s expression was neutral as Peter escorted him to the group. 

“Loki. Come with me,” Lyssa beckoned to him with her forefinger. “I’ll have him back tonight. And we promise: no murder or mayhem.”

Without a word, Loki glanced at Thor then followed her out to her car and got in, leaving Tony and Peter in stunned silence. Thor laughed as he went back to the training room. 

“She stole him,” Peter said, a bit impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is just a wee bit short but I couldn’t find a better place to start next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be,” Lyssa laughed as she drove past the gate. “I really thought he’d stop us at the gate.”

Loki smiled at the sound of her laughter. He watched as she effortlessly shifted gears as she drove. 

“Oh, there’s an extra pair of sunglasses in the console if you need them.” Lyssa indicated the compartment under his elbow.

He found the glasses and put them on, then continued to watch her. He had caught a whiff of the perfume she wore before he’d gotten in the car and it smelled just as good as it had when he’d accidentally gotten too close to her. 

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked. 

“What would you like to do?”

“This is your kidnapping.” He shrugged. 

“Alright. First, my house and then we can decide.”

Loki relaxed during the drive. Despite what she’d done to Tony’s lawn, she was an expert driver and he felt comfortable in the unfamiliar vehicle. With the convertible top down, it was hard to carry on a conversation, so they mostly enjoyed each other’s company during the drive. 

Soon, they arrived at Lyssa’s house and she invited him in. It was a small house, with a large yard and no immediate neighbors. 

“I don’t like having close neighbors, and Tony found this house for me. It’s only twenty minutes from the city, so I don’t hit much traffic on the way to work.”

“Where’s Bella?”

“In her kennel. I’ll bring her out shortly.”

Loki followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar as she started looking in the fridge. He took his leather jacket off and hung it on the back of the chair. 

“Are you interested in going to the city? I could show you around.”

“Not particularly,” he replied. 

“Alright, I can cook something here, and I have a movie collection. We could find something to watch.”

“I’d like that.”

Lyssa’s phone chimed as she received a text and she looked at it, then shook her head. 

“Tony says you’re a vegetarian,” she said, uneasy with the timing of the text. She hoped that it was only a coincidence, because she would be truly upset if he was spying. 

She had an AI system similar to Tony’s FRIDAY, and he hadn’t alerted her to any eavesdropping or surveillance and FRIDAY couldn’t barge in without permission. Her AI, named Lachlan, mostly monitored in the background, spoke when she addressed him but rarely spoke first.

Loki gave a frustrated sigh. “I’m not sure what gave him that idea, but I most certainly am not. What’s a vegetarian?”

Lyssa was speechless for a moment, then she burst out laughing. It was a few minutes before she was able to speak. 

“It’s someone who doesn’t eat meat, just vegetables and fruits.”

“That explains a lot. I thought they were trying to starve me.”

Lyssa shook her head angrily as she replied to Tony’s text. “If you can't treat him any better than this, I’ll bring him to stay with me. And you’d best not be spying on me or when I come back up there, I’ll bring hell with me.”

“Signing off.” Was the reply. 

“Has he upset you?” Loki asked, looking at her closely, thinking he’d seen a glint of tears. 

“No,” she replied quickly. “I just don’t like the thought that they weren’t feeding you properly.”

“It isn’t as bad as that. I steal their leftovers, although I don’t particularly care for the pizza that Peter eats.” He grinned at her. 

She grinned back. “Well, no pizza here. I prefer chicken but sometimes go full carnivore with a nice steak, and I happen to have both.”

“Sounds good.”

Lyssa worked quickly in the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the meal. Loki watched as she sliced or chopped vegetables and deduced that she was handy with a knife. She put together a stir fry with rice and the chicken, leaving the steak separate. She sliced it into thin strips and took a couple for herself, leaving the rest for him. 

“It’s not genuine Chinese, but it’s good. Peter likes it.” She told him as she served him a plate. “If you don’t care for it, we can try something else or I can order takeout.”

She then took a couple of glasses down and set them on the table. 

“Thor says the alcohol here may as well be apple juice, but I have water, wine and some ale. I also have juice and tea. Which do you prefer?”

“I’m not sure.”

Lyssa studied what she had and took a dark ale out of the fridge. She opened it and poured a small amount into his glass. 

“Try this and see what you think.”

Loki tasted the ale and nodded his head. “I like that.”

Lyssa poured the rest for him and took wine for herself. She sat down beside him with her own plate and watched him for a moment. 

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, it’s very good,” he replied. 

They ate in silence for a moment before Bella started barking from the other side of the house. Lyssa listened for a moment.

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back. The rest of that steak is for you if you want it.”

Lyssa went to let the dog out of the kennel, and Bella immediately went to the back door. She was wagging her tail and whining softly. Lyssa opened the door to let her out then joined Loki again. She made sure that he had enough and refilled his drink. 

Once they’d finished, Lyssa cleared the table and put the rest of the food into the fridge for later. She was getting ready to load the dishwasher when Loki surprised her by trapping her against the counter. He didn’t touch her but his hands on either side of her stopped her from moving. He’d moved silently and quickly, which made her slightly nervous. 

“The boy says that you don’t like to be touched,” he said softly, studying her face. 

“That’s not entirely accurate,” she replied. “I don’t like being startled and grabbed from behind. I tend to overreact.”

“Because of the scar on your neck?”

Lyssa’s eyes sparked in anger but he wouldn’t let her move. 

“Did Peter…”

“No one told me. I saw it the other day when you were at the tower.”

Lyssa drew a deep breath, trying to calm herself, she dropped her gaze from him. “I couldn’t defend myself properly and it nearly cost me my life, not to mention endangered the others.”

Loki slowly raised a hand to her face and stroked her jawline. Then he gently turned her face back towards him. In turn, she raised her hand, wanting to touch him as well. He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. 

“I am stronger than you think,” he whispered. “Nearly as strong as Thor. I want you, and I must warn you that I may not be as gentle as others have been. I may hurt you but it won’t be deliberately. If that frightens you, you should take me back to the tower.”

Lyssa shook her head. “I’m not afraid.”

“Yet you tremble.”

A slight blush stained her cheeks and she tried to avoid his gaze. His fingers were firm on her chin and he raised her face so that he could look into her eyes. 

“It’s just...been awhile,” she murmured. 

Loki touched his lips to hers, and it was like a shock wave going through her. Her knees went weak and she clutched at his shoulders when he deepened the kiss.

His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and he dragged his fingertips around her waist, above the waistband of her jeans. Then he slowly moved his hands downward, cupping her backside and pulling her closer, bringing her up onto her tiptoes. 

Lyssa’s arms slid around his neck when he straightened up, lifting her slightly off the ground and placing her full length against him. His kiss turned her into jelly and she knew if he let her go, she would collapse to the floor. 

“Loki,” she breathed, then jumped when he kissed the spot just behind her ear, which was incredibly sensitive. She reflexively let go of him and he set her down. “That tickled.”

He smiled at her, then trailed his fingertips along the shaved sides of her head, to the back of her neck. The short hair felt odd but the cut suited her, as did the color. 

“The first time I saw you, your hair was a bit longer. This style is unusual, but I believe it suits you,” he said. “The color is new, too.”

“Yes, my stylist suggested it and it turned out better than I thought.”

He nodded and then his fingers went down her neck, while his thumb carefully traced the scar on her jaw. She jumped again, being ticklish there, too. 

“It seems that I’ve found two sensitive places on you,” he whispered. “I’m sure there are others, and I will find them all when the time comes.”

Lyssa fairly quivered at the promise and he hugged her to him. She held onto him, willing her knees to stop shaking. They were both startled by a soft chime, then the voice of Lachlan when he spoke, and Loki let her go abruptly, looking for an intruder. She staggered slightly but he didn’t notice. 

“Begging your pardon, my lady.” Lachlan’s voice had a Scottish accent. 

“Who’s that?” Loki asked. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot to warn you about Lachlan. He’s like FRIDAY, but is mine,” Lyssa replied shakily. “He’s a baby next to her. He’s just in this house but I do take him with me sometimes.”

“His timing is atrocious,” Loki muttered. 

Lyssa nodded in agreement. “What is it, Lachlan?”

“Bella is doing her best to dig her way under the fence again.”

“Thanks. Oh, do me a favor? Please add Loki to your files and assist him as needed.”

“Of course. Welcome, Prince Loki.”

“He will address you however you wish, just let him know,” Lyssa said as she moved quickly to the door to call Bella in before she escaped. Bella ran over to Loki and jumped up on him, leaving dirty paw prints on him again. “Bella! Down!”

“It’s alright,” Loki told Lyssa, as he patted Bella then brushed off his clothes. 

“You’re the only one she does that to. I guess she really likes you.” 

Lyssa got a clean towel and helped to wipe him off, then cleaned Bella’s paws before feeding her in the kitchen. Loki had left his leather jacket on the back of one of the chairs and she put it in the closet. 

“Put your boots there when you take them off or she’ll have them shredded,” she advised him. “Unless you’re going back tonight?”

“No. I’m not done irritating Stark,” he replied with a smile. 

“In that case, I should probably let Tony know about the change of plans,” she said. “If you listen closely, you will likely hear him screaming.”

She took her phone and quickly sent a text. “I’m keeping him. Don’t wait up.”

Lyssa laughed as her phone started buzzing with rapid texts. She declined a call and turned the phone off. She then instructed Lachlan to decline any calls from FRIDAY or anyone in the tower. 

Then she kicked off her own shoes and put them into the closet. Bella had eaten her dinner and went back to Loki, playfully knocking against his legs and laying on his feet. 

Lyssa shook her head at her dog’s antics. Bella had never done anything like that to anyone else, not even Peter. Lyssa went into the kitchen and made some popcorn and brought a small bowl of m&m’s candy with her, along with two glasses of wine. She sat on the sectional and Loki sat beside her. 

“Would you like to pick out a movie?” She handed him a tablet and showed him how to find her movie collection. She tossed a piece of popcorn at Bella, who caught it and immediately wanted more. “She can have a few pieces of popcorn but not the chocolate. It will make her sick or kill her.”

Loki nodded as he looked through her movies. He really hadn’t developed a taste for some of the stuff that was viewed as entertainment, especially the reality TV shows. He did notice that she had a lot of animated movies that would be deemed children’s shows. 

“Why these?” He asked with a grin. 

“I grew up watching most of the older ones,” she replied with a shrug. “Mostly keepsakes in a way but the newer ones are really good.”

He continued to look but really didn’t see anything that caught his attention. 

“What about theatre or plays?” She asked. “Or Lachlan could read a book for us. You’re my guest, you can choose. He has lots of books in his library.”

“A book, except I’d like for you to read it to me,” Loki replied. 

“Could we take turns?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He leaned over and kissed her temple. “I prefer real books, though, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Go pick one.”

Lyssa got up and went into a different room for a few minutes and came back with a hardback book. “We may not finish this before you go back.”

“If not, we can finish it later, together,” he said. 

She sat down beside him again, leaning against his side. Loki put the popcorn bowl in his lap, and followed her example of eating it with the chocolate. It was an interesting combination, salty and sweet. 

Lyssa began to read, occasionally reaching for the snacks or her wine glass. Loki found her voice soothing and laid his head back to listen to her. She read a couple chapters then he took his turn, and she enjoyed listening to him as well. 

When he finished his turn, he handed her the book and stood up. He motioned for her to move closer to the corner of the sectional then grabbed a small pillow. He put it onto her lap and then surprised her by laying down and placing his head on it. Lyssa looked at his profile in silence for a few minutes until he tapped the book. 

“Read, little one,” he murmured. 

Lyssa cleared her throat and obeyed. While she did so, her free hand went to his hair and she gently twisted locks with her fingers, unaware that she was doing so, stopping only when she needed to turn the page. Loki found that he rather enjoyed the sensation and felt himself relaxing under her touch. His mother was the only one he remembered ever soothing him this way.

When it was his turn to read, he thought she might stop playing with his hair, but she continued while she listened to him. 

She laid her head back as he had done, giving him a good view of the scar on her jaw. He could tell that it wasn’t very old, the scar was still raised and smooth. It ran along her jawbone, from her chin and ending just under her ear. It had missed the main artery in her neck, but he was sure that it had been a painful and frightening wound. 

As they continued with the book, they eventually ended up laying shoulder to shoulder on the sectional, heads on pillows. Lyssa fell asleep first, having turned toward him, her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, and her leg bent at the knee. Loki laid the book aside, then gently ran his hand down her thigh, gripped her knee and drew her closer until he could feel her warmth against his hip. 

He was dozing off when he felt a movement at his feet, then realized that the dog had jumped onto the couch and had curled up between his ankles, her head on his knee. He fell asleep then with Lyssa’s breath falling against his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyssa woke later and propped up on her elbow sleepily. It took her a moment to realize where she was and took a quick glance at Loki, not wanting to wake him. She had to get up but wasn’t sure how to do it without disturbing him or Bella. She finally managed to crawl over him without his stirring. 

Lyssa looked at his long form stretched out and she drew a shaky breath. He was absolutely gorgeous and she could just look at him forever. She silently went up the hall. 

When she returned to the living room, neither the man or dog had moved. Bella was watching her from the corner of her eye. 

“Come on, girl, time for bed,” Lyssa whispered, motioning for the dog to follow her. 

Bella didn’t move, just watched her intently. Lyssa tugged on her collar and she turned her head, carefully nipping at Lyssa’s arm. Lyssa then picked her up to carry to her kennel. The dog wriggled to get free once Lyssa started up the hallway, causing her to lose her balance. 

“Stop that, you’re too heavy…” Lyssa’s stockinged foot found the corner of a table, and she yelped in pain and stumbled, allowing Bella to escape. 

Lyssa limped back to the living room and gave the dog an angry look. Bella had taken her spot at Loki’s side and made it clear that she wasn’t going to budge without a fight. 

“You little hussy,” Lyssa whispered as she sat down rub at the toe that had found the only table in the hallway to stub against. “You’re lucky that I love you or I’d send you packing.”

Lyssa could have sworn that her dog was laughing at her as she rolled to her back, stretching all four paws into the air and then staying like that. Lyssa sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Lyssa?” 

She was startled by Loki’s sleepy voice. She glanced over at him as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“She took my spot and won’t move.”

“What?” He sat up slowly and took in the situation at a glance and nearly laughed at the disgruntled look Lyssa was giving the dog. 

“I didn’t want to wake you when I got up but Miss Sassy Britches had other ideas.”

Lyssa rubbed her foot again, then wiggled her toes to test that none were broken. 

“Are you hurt?”

“Nah, just stubbed my toe. She’s really too heavy for me to carry, so I shouldn’t have tried,” Lyssa replied. “I’m sorry that we woke you.”

Lyssa got up and went to the back door. Bella immediately jumped up and went out. Lyssa closed the door and took the empty popcorn and candy bowl to the kitchen. She drained the last of the wine in her glass as she took it and Loki’s glass to the sink. 

“Are you forgetting about the hole she dug earlier?” Loki asked. 

“Oh, crap!” 

Lyssa ran to the back door and then out onto the back porch. She had a moment of panic when she didn’t see Bella moving around but then the dog came when she called. Lyssa managed to get her into her kennel with no further incident. 

“Aggravating thing,” she muttered.

Loki slipped his boots off and put them into the closet. He then walked to Lyssa and slid his hands around her hips before lifting her suddenly so that he could guide her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck instinctively. He hadn’t been lying, he was stronger than she’d expected. 

Lyssa caught her breath at the quickness of his move and the intimate contact. Then his mouth found hers and she forgot how to breathe. She kissed him back for all she was worth and heard him groan. Loki then pressed her hard against a wall as she clung to him.

Her hands slid through his hair as he kissed her lips, then throat. His teeth grazed her jaw lightly, then fastened a bit more roughly on the curve of her neck. 

Then he was putting her down into the bed, her head on the pillows. Loki’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on her blouse while she frantically did the same for his shirt. He hadn’t undone the buttons at her wrists, though and her hands were trapped in the cuffs. When he pulled the shirt off her shoulders, and tried to slide it upwards from under her back, her hands went with it. 

Loki took advantage of the situation and gathered the blouse tightly in one hand, putting her wrists together. He then knotted it to one of the slats of the headboard. He knelt at her hip while he finished removing his shirt. His eyes moved over her while she watched him a bit uneasily. 

“Remember what I said,” he said softly. 

“Is it too late to take you back to the tower?” She asked shakily.

“Oh, my dear, it is way past too late,” he replied raggedly, laying a hand on her stomach. 

He then slowly dragged her jeans down her legs and removed her socks with them. That left her in her bra and underwear. She tried not to quiver as he looked her over again. His fingers slid along her ribs. He was fascinated by the play of her toned body as he lightly caressed her. 

She had a phoenix tattoo on one side that started just above her hip and went down almost to her knee. He’d never seen anything like it and decided that he would examine it closer, but much later. 

When he left the bed in order to finish undressing, Lyssa turned over to try to unknot the blouse. She was using her teeth when Loki’s hand smacked her backside. She yelped then went still in shock at the stinging pain. 

“What the hell?” She shrieked, looking over her shoulder, incredulous.

“While you have a very pretty backside, that’s not how I left you,” he said, with a slight grin. 

Lyssa buried her face in the pillow for a moment, while she tried to catch her breath. 

“I’m beginning to think….” her voice trailed off as he brought his hand to rest on her bottom again, almost in warning. “Alright, Alright, but I just want you to know that I don’t care for that.”

She turned over slowly while he watched. Then he pulled her downward until her arms were almost straight. Her panties were quickly discarded and his fingers unerringly found the clasp on her bra. Then he was over her, kissing her neck and shoulders before pressing into her deeply. 

“Oh,” she breathed softly, quivering. 

Loki watched her face while he held still, judging her reaction. Her eyes were dark with passion and she raised her head to kiss him. 

“Alright?” He asked.

“Yes. Please, I need you…” she whispered, bringing her legs up and putting her heels into the backs of his thighs. 

Loki groaned and put his forehead against hers for a moment before he began to move slowly against her. She was still a bit uneasy about her hands being restrained but soon forgot about it. 

Loki wasn’t exactly gentle but he was thorough, taking everything she had and giving the same of himself. She wasn’t sure, but she got a sense that he had claimed her. 

At some point, he released her hands and she marked him with scratches, even as he’d marked her with his mouth. He found every sensitive place on her and tested her limits until she was finally exhausted and soaked in his scent. 

“Rest, little one,” he whispered against her neck, as she drifted off to sleep. 

“Ruined.” She thought to herself as sleep took her. “Ruined for other men.”

She didn’t realize that she’d whispered the words, and Loki gently kissed her temple with a soft smile. 

“It’s just as well,” he whispered back. “For I do not share.”

Loki moved to her side and pulled the sheet up over them. He rested one arm across her waist and fell asleep. 

A couple hours later, Loki was awakened by Lachlan’s voice and the lights in the room which had been brought up slightly so as not to startle or blind him. 

“I apologize for waking you, Prince, but there is a situation with Lyssa.”

“What is it?” Loki asked, having noticed that she wasn’t asleep beside him. 

“She sometimes sleep walks and is in the living room.”

Loki got up and slid into his jeans and brushed his tousled hair back from his face. 

“You shouldn’t startle her but…” Lachlan paused. “She’s about to go out the front door with her car keys and just a thin gown on. I can’t stop her.”

Loki quickly ran down the hall and found Lyssa struggling to undo the locks on the door. He went over to her silently and put his hand at the top of the door to hold it closed just as she disengaged the locks and the security code. 

Lyssa pulled on the door and seemed to be perplexed when it wouldn’t open. She went through the locks again, then pulled hard on the door knob once more. With a sigh, she put her forehead down against the cool wood for a moment, then rubbed her hand over her face. 

Loki watched her closely in case she started to fall or tried to get out the back door. Lyssa turned back toward the living room, looking around. 

“I can’t go back to the tower…” she said sadly, running her fingers through her hair. 

Bella barked loudly from her kennel and Lyssa turned toward the sound. She dropped her keys, which Loki quickly scooped up and stuffed into his pocket. 

Lyssa made it as far as the sectional before sitting down slowly. Loki locked the door and Lachlan set the alarm again. When he started to go to Lyssa, she’d curled up on her side, knees pulled up. 

“You can wake her safely now,” Lachlan said. 

Instead, Loki picked her up and carried her back to the bed. She didn’t stir during the trip and he covered her with the sheet. 

“What happens when she’s alone and does this?” Loki asked. 

“Bella usually sleeps with her and wakes her,” Lachlan replied. 

Loki immediately went down the hall and let Bella out of her kennel. The dog jumped onto the bed and laid down against Lyssa’s side, opposite from Loki. Lyssa sleepily put her arm over her pet with a sigh. 

He undressed and slid back into bed beside her, then laid awake for awhile before going back to sleep. He slept lightly, on guard against another incident.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyssa woke at sunrise the next morning and almost instantly knew what had happened. She had a gown on, which she didn’t remember putting on and Bella and Loki were both asleep beside her. She was pinned down between them and struggled to sit up. Loki woke almost instantly. 

“What happened.” 

“You tried to get out of the house with your car keys.”

She pushed herself upright against the headboard, and put her head down on her bent knees. Loki sat up also and pulled the sheet up over their laps. 

“I suppose I woke you?”

“Lachlan did.”

“Oh,” she sighed softly. “I haven’t done that in a while. I usually have nightmares.”

She reached out to rub Bella’s ears and the dog rolled over and stretched, then crawled over Lyssa to get to Loki. Lyssa laughed softly. 

“I think she has a crush on you.”

“Hmmm.” Loki pushed Bella away to keep her from licking his face and she laid down on him. 

Lyssa got up and put on her robe and retrieved Bella’s harness from the other room. Once she had it on, she put Bella outside on a runner. She came back and sat on the edge of the bed then absently rubbed her foot. 

“I’m going to shower then get breakfast,” she said.

She checked the bottom of her foot, wondering why it was sore and thinking that she’d stepped on something during her night walk. 

“What?” Loki asked when she looked at him incredulously. 

“You bit my foot!” 

“I most certainly did not!” He replied.

Lyssa stuck her foot up so that he could see the clear imprint of a bite mark. He held her ankle and studied it intently.

“Well?” she asked him, eyes narrowed. 

“It seems that I may have gotten carried away a bit,” he grinned, unrepentant. 

Lyssa gaped at him in disbelief. “I probably have a bruise on my ass, too.”

“I’ll check for you, if you like,” he said, reaching for her. 

“You’ve done enough, I think,” she giggled, trying to avoid his hands. 

She lost the struggle and he pulled her onto his lap, holding her against his chest. She gave up and leaned against him. 

“What is this mark on your leg?” He asked, running his fingers across the tattoo. 

“Just a tattoo of a phoenix,” she replied. “A mythical bird that catches fire when it dies and is then reborn from its ashes.”

“I find it intriguing,” he said. “Why did you have it put on you?”

“It was quite by accident,” she laughed. “And it didn’t start out as pretty. I actually got very drunk and talked my friends into taking me to get a tattoo. Underneath this one is the most hideous thing that is everything a phoenix is not. I think the guy was just as drunk as I was. I had to get it covered by what you see now.”

“I’m surprised that Stark would let you do that.”

“Oh, this was a different set of friends, not those from the tower,” she replied. “I don’t hold my alcohol very well. Thor gave me a couple drops of that Asgardian stuff that he carries in a flask, and I was out cold for two whole days. He felt very badly about that and absolutely refuses to let me try it again. It did taste good, though.”

Lyssa raised her eyes to look at him, studying his features. She put one arm around his neck and reached up to smooth his hair back with the other hand. 

“You know, you are every bit as beautiful as Thor is,” she murmured, caressing his face. 

“You find him attractive?” Loki asked quietly, sure he already knew the answer. 

“I like him,” she replied with a shrug. “He trusts me. At least I think he does. If not, he is kind enough not to let on, unlike some of the others.”

“And Peter?”

“Peter does not have a mean bone in his body.” Lyssa dropped her head and stared at her hands. “Natasha trusts me the least of them all, and makes it known.”

“Stark?”

“He wants to but thinks I’m unpredictable. He feels responsible for me.”

“Unpredictability is not always a bad thing,” he told her.

“When people rely on you, it can be a deadly trait.”

Loki saw the shame and sadness in her eyes before she got up to gather some clothes, then went to shower. He let her be and was still in the same spot when she came out. Lyssa came over to the side of the bed and kissed him hard enough to push his head back against the headboard. 

“The shower is yours. I’m going to check on Bella and then get breakfast. We expended a lot of calories last night and I’m starved.” She told him. “And you did leave a bruise on my ass, plus a couple of other places that I wouldn’t have thought possible.”

Her eyes glinted in amusement and he laughed. She left him to shower while she checked on Bella, then went to the kitchen. 

When he joined her, she was making some type of bread and was kneading the dough. He watched quietly as she cut out the biscuits then put the pan into the oven. 

She warmed up the bit of steak he’d left from the day before while cooking another one, then started on scrambled eggs. She also set out some fruit and opened a bottle of champagne that she had and made mimosas.

“Tell me what you think,” she said, giving him a glass. 

“Nice,” he replied, after taking a small sip and testing it before drinking it all at once. 

Lyssa started to tell him that he was supposed to sip the drink, but then just shrugged her shoulders and followed suit. She poured another one for each of them, sipping hers while she checked on the food. 

Loki could tell that the conversation in the bedroom and her sleepwalking episode had dampened her mood somewhat. He wanted to know more about what had happened with her, but was unsure whether to push her. 

“Have you always lived in this house?” He asked. 

“No,” she replied, reluctantly. 

“Where did you live before?”

Lyssa glanced at him warily. “In Stark tower, before it was destroyed.”

Loki felt he should probably stop with this line of questioning, since he’d had a hand in the destruction of the building. 

“I was part of the security or support team and was at the new tower for just a short time, while it was being built and then shortly after. They had barely even moved in when I failed in my duty and had to leave. There is no room for cowards in Avengers tower.”

Again, the expression of shame and sadness. Loki felt a burst of anger, irrational as it was, that any of those in that pristine tower would dare brand her a coward. 

“I cannot see that,” he said. “Will you tell me what happened?”

“No.” 

She turned to check the bread in the oven and to take the steak up, then refilled their drinks. She drained her glass before pouring another, just straight champagne this time, then drank half of it while getting a knife to slice the steak. 

“Do you want to go back to the tower?”

“What makes you think I want to go back to a place where I’m not wanted?”

“You were intent on leaving this house last night and driving up there, even if you weren’t aware of it,” he said softly. 

“I do not want to go back there. It’s bad enough to have to take crap there for Tony to sign. It’s not necessary but he makes me drive up there every couple of weeks.”

Lyssa reached for her drink, but he took it gently from her hand. 

“What do you know about me?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she replied, puzzled. 

“One of my traits is that I know when someone lies to me. And you do want to go back. You miss them, although I can’t fathom why.”

“No, I don’t…” she started then trailed off when he raised an eyebrow. “So, this ability of yours, does someone have to speak before you know they’re lying or can you read their thoughts?”

“I can’t read minds,” he replied. “But I can discern lies by actions.”

“Hmmm.” She thought that over for a moment. “Have I lied to you?”

“No.”

Lyssa studied him for a long moment and then she gave him an enigmatic smile. 

“Then you knew that I knew you’d been watching me for weeks, sometimes following me into the park?”

Loki was stunned and his face showed it. He looked at her sharply. 

“And you knew that I’d cut my hair and colored it with green for you?” She asked, gently taking his hand and playing with his fingers while he remained silent. 

“Did you know that I left my book and my coffee behind for you after you finally worked up the nerve to approach and talk to me?”

Lyssa stroked his cheek, hoping that he wouldn’t get angry or feel betrayed and want to leave. He felt the tremble in her touch and placed his hand over hers. 

“I didn’t know any of that. I’m impressed,” he replied with a soft laugh. “You must have a innate ability to shield your intentions.”

“There is nothing special about me,” she said, pinching his cheek lightly. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” he smiled. “You tricked a trickster.”

“Are you angry?”

“Not at all.”

He could tell that she was relieved and brought her hand up to kiss it. 

“Do you remember that time when I sat near you as you were having your coffee?” She asked. 

“You fed Bella steak and eggs.” 

“That was the first time I was close enough to see you clearly. It’s hard to explain but I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. There was no air and I couldn’t breathe.”

Loki chuckled softly. “I believe I know what you mean. When I saw your eyes close up, I felt like I’d been knocked on my ass.”

“Did you get bruises?” She asked with a laugh. 

He pulled her close and hugged her hard. Lyssa leaned into his embrace, just breathing him in. 

“I think the bread is done, my sweet,” he whispered. 

She kissed him before going to take the biscuits out of the oven. She put butter on one while it was hot and gave it to Loki, with a selection of jelly and honey. 

“May I recommend the apple butter or pear preserves?”

He nodded and took a bite of the biscuit with just the butter, then tried a bite with each of the fruit toppings. 

“Did you cook for them at the tower?” He asked. 

“Sometimes.” 

“I bet they miss this,” he grinned, taking more of the pear preserves. 

Lyssa laughed. “Thor really likes brownies, so I take him some occasionally. He gives Peter one and then hides the rest.”

“He’s told me about those but either was unwilling to share or didn’t have any left,” Loki said. 

“I’ll make some for you, then,” she replied. 

Lyssa set a plate down in front of him before sitting beside him with her own plate. She refilled glasses and they ate in silence. Loki enjoyed the fresh bread and ate several biscuits with the pear preserves. 

“These are really good and so is this fruit,” he said. 

“Thanks. Do you enjoy spicy foods?”

“I haven’t had the opportunity to try a big variety, just what they have at the tower.”

“I don’t suppose you’re allergic to anything?”

“That would be unlikely,” he said. 

“Good. I’m in the mood to listen to music and watch some dancing while eating some insanely hot chicken wings tonight. Are you game?”

“Why not?”

“We don’t have to stay long,” she told him. 

He nodded as they finished their breakfast. Lyssa cleaned the kitchen, then went to get Bella to feed her. Loki kept the dog occupied while Lyssa checked the backyard for the hole that had been dug, then repaired it and a couple others that Bella had started. 

“I need to ask Tony to send someone out to fix this. I wish she’d get out of that digging phase. She’s going to get out one day and I’m afraid I’ll lose her,” Lyssa said, as she put her tools up after the repairs. 

Loki watched her while she had filled in the holes. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and had declined his help, other than keeping Bella out of the way. The simplest things about her intrigued him. 

“May I ask what type of weapons you used, before?” He asked, carefully, not wanting to upset her, as they sat on the back porch. 

She was silent for a long moment and he wasn’t sure if she would answer. She finally took a deep breath.

“I carried a gun, but was more proficient in hand to hand combat, martial arts, and…..knives.”

Loki’s interest was piqued when she mentioned knives. He’d watched her in the kitchen and had known almost right away that she would be good with knives.

“The only thing about blades is that you have to get close, and if you make a mistake…..” she stopped abruptly and rubbed her jaw. 

“You said that you couldn’t defend yourself properly,” he said, almost hesitantly. “I could help you.”

“I don’t know if I have it in me any more,” she replied with a sigh. 

“You should at least be able to defend yourself,” he insisted. “Let me help you.”

“I’ll have to think about that, but I thank you. I can hear Tony screaming from here,” she said with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Lyssa and Loki had arrived at the club that she frequently went to. She wore a knee-length black dress and a long forest green sweater to guard against the early spring chill, and ankle boots. She also wore an emerald bracelet and necklace, with one rather large emerald pendant. She’d combed her hair straight back, away from her face. 

They were shown to a table that had its own small dance floor, and a half circular booth for seating. Loki looked around with interest as they sat down. He leaned back, crossed his legs and put an arm around Lyssa’s shoulders. She in turn leaned against his side and took his free hand in hers. 

“One of the perks of dropping Tony’s name,” she said, with a smile. “I have a drink that I’d like you to try. Might give you a buzz.”

Loki chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at him. “You really wouldn’t want to get me drunk,” he warned her. 

“It might be fun to try,” she laughed. “I can hear Tony screaming again.”

She ordered a Long Island Iced tea for him and a Guinness ale for herself. Lyssa watched as he sipped the drink when it arrived. 

“It has seven liquors in it,” she told him. “Two of those will give me the blind staggers.”

“Yes, I can see why,” he replied. “It’s stronger than what I’ve had so far.”

“Now we’re talking,” she grinned. 

The club started getting crowded, and Lyssa moved closer to him so that they could talk. She looked over the crowd, then suddenly turned to lean close to him. 

“Loki, may I ask something of you?” 

“Of course, little one,” he replied, stroking her cheek lightly. 

“Turn your head slightly. There’s a woman in a purple top looking this way.”

“I see her.”

“She will ask you to dance, insist upon it, in fact. Please, if you should dance, choose anyone but her.”

“You know her.”

“Yes, and she likes to try to provoke me,” Lyssa replied. “I don’t want trouble, especially when you’re technically not supposed to be outside the tower.”

“If I dance, it will be with you and no one else,” he replied, cupping her chin and lightly kissing her. “I’m afraid this music baffles me though.”

“I could show you.”

“I think not, I do have an image to uphold,” he said, watching the dancers on the floor. 

“Alright, but I don’t think you would object to a slow dance or two.”

Loki nodded in agreement, although he wasn’t quite sure what she meant. Lyssa ordered appetizers and another drink for each of them. Loki continued to watch the dancing with interest, although he didn’t intend to try it. Then the music changed to a slow song, and he was even more interested. 

“Is the slow dancing that you were speaking of?” He asked, glancing at her. 

“Yes.”

“This doesn’t look too demeaning.”

Lyssa laughed and squeezed his hand. “Spoken like a true prince.”

He grinned at her and put his arm across her shoulders, drawing her against him. His hand would occasionally reach up and stroke the back of her neck. They were enjoying the evening and Lyssa had forgotten about the woman that she’d pointed out to Loki. Some time later, she left him to head to the ladies’ room and stopped at the bar to order more food. 

“Are you keeping your handsome date from dancing, Lyssa?”

The voice startled Lyssa, as she had forgotten about her. 

“Meredith,” she said. “You’re looking well.”

“So are you,” Meredith smiled at her, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“He is free to dance if he chooses,” Lyssa replied. 

“In that case, I’d like to steal him away for a dance or two.”

“Absolutely not.”

“What?” Meredith was a bit startled by Lyssa’s bluntness. “You just said..”

“Not caring whether he dances and not caring with whom he dances are two different things.”

Meredith stared at her for a full minute, trying to decide exactly how far she could push. Lyssa was usually the first to back off, as she wanted to avoid conflict, but this time felt different. 

“Why not let him decide?”

“Please, by all means, ask him.” 

It was almost a challenge, and Meredith wouldn’t back down now after catching the expression on Lyssa’s face. The women were unaware that Loki could see them from the table, although he couldn’t hear their exchange. Lyssa followed Meredith, who wasted no time in making a beeline for Loki. 

When she approached the table, he looked at her questioningly. Lyssa stood behind Meredith, waiting. 

“Hi. Would you like to dance?” She asked, holding her hand out in invitation. 

Loki slowly stood and Meredith was shocked at just how tall he was. She barely came to the center of his chest, and she grew uncomfortable under his gaze. 

“Perhaps you should ask again when you’re fully grown. Or is that as tall as you will get?” He asked curiously. 

Lyssa clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Meredith was petite, and Loki’s sheer size dwarfed her. Meredith turned to look at Lyssa, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. 

Loki held out his hand to Lyssa, who stepped around the other woman and took it as he brought her to his side. 

“If I dance, it will only be with her,” he said, putting his arm around Lyssa’s waist and pulling her close. Lyssa was taller than Meredith and fit neatly under his chin, which is exactly where he put her. 

Meredith turned and left without another word. Lyssa laid her head on Loki’s chest as she put both arms around him. 

“Thank you,” She whispered. 

“Why do you let that tiny thing intimidate you?” He asked. “I’ve seen pets larger than that.”

“I’m not even sure anymore,” she laughed softly. “I truly thought she was going to faint when you stood up.” (Or wet herself, she thought.)

Loki continued to hold her close, and she suddenly realized that they were swaying in time to the music. 

“Hey, you’re dancing,” she said, in surprise. 

“I’ve been watching and this is not too hard,” he replied, guiding her to the small dance area at their table. “I do draw the line at that other dance, though.”

“Understood,” she said, putting her arms around his shoulders so that she could touch his hair. 

Both his hands went to her waist and he held her against him. Lyssa closed her eyes, relishing the closeness. She knew that Meredith was likely watching and fuming from a distance, and at that point, she really didn't care. 

They had been there awhile and Lyssa had ordered a couple different flavors of wings. Loki tried a couple and opted for the less spicy ones. Lyssa ate a couple of hers, then pushed them away, spitting out what was in her mouth. 

“Something wrong?” Loki asked. 

“They taste funny. Don’t eat those.”

Lyssa sipped her ale and made a face. After a few minutes, she started feeling ill. Loki looked at her with concern as she stood without a word and went toward the ladies’ room again. He gathered her things and followed her to wait at the end of the bar. 

“Is something wrong?” Their waitress asked

“She said that the food tasted funny,” he replied. 

Lyssa came out to join him and she was pale and sweaty. 

“We have to go, now,” she told him. “I’ve ordered an Uber and the driver should be here any moment.”

Loki took her arm and escorted her outside into the cool air. She tried to keep from getting sick but lost her battle and found a garbage can to use. 

“Oh, if that little bitch messed with our food, I’m going to break off every single finger at the knuckle and shove them up her nose until they reach her tiny little pea brain…..” she ranted between heaves. “This is so undignified.”

Loki wasn’t sure what he should do, but he was rather impressed at the creativity of her threats. He was unsettled at the thought that the food may have been contaminated and the first thing he thought of was poison. 

“Would she poison you?”

“She wouldn’t go that far but making me sick would be enough,” Lyssa replied.

Their waitress, along with a manager, had followed them, bringing a wet cloth and a bottle of water. Lyssa accepted both gratefully. 

“You should check your food. If mine was tampered with, you’ll be hearing from Mr. Stark tomorrow.” 

The arrival of their car saved her from having to say anything else. Loki helped her into the vehicle. The driver was familiar with Lyssa, as she was a regular, and had been the one to bring them to the club. 

“Matthew, I’m not feeling well, and may have to ask you to pull over, frequently,” she said. “I’ve paid you through the app already.”

“I understand, Ms. McAlister.”

“Should we call Stark?” Loki asked. 

“Not just yet. I think it’s just bad food but if it gets worse, I’ll go to the hospital.”

Loki nodded and held her hand as she fought to control her nausea. They made it home, only having to stop twice. Lyssa gave the driver a cash tip as he and Loki helped her out of the car. 

“That’s too much,” Matthew protested. 

“Take it, please, and thank you for being so quick to pick us up,” Lyssa told him. “I really have to go in now.”

Lyssa was grateful for Loki’s assistance as he led her up the walkway. She managed to get the door open and then fled to the bathroom. She’d discarded her sweater on route, breaking the clasp to her bracelet in the process. 

Loki picked both items up and looked at the bracelet. The stones were emeralds, set in silver, and of inferior quality based on his judgement. He put the sweater in the closet and walked toward the bedroom, then placed the bracelet on her dresser. 

The bathroom door was closed so he sat down on the side of the bed and waited. 

“Lachlan?”

“Yes, Prince?”

“Can you tell if her food was altered?”

“Checking.”

Lachlan was quiet for a couple of minutes as he used the smartwatch that Lyssa wore to analyze her sweat and other vitals. 

“It appears that it was just bad food, and she got rid of it quick enough. I’m not detecting any foreign substances in her.”

“What’s that?”

“No drugs, or poison,” Lachlan clarified. 

Loki was relieved. “Can I be of assistance to her?”

“I don’t think she’d appreciate your seeing her on her knees, with her head in the toilet bowl,” Lachlan replied and Loki swore that he could detect a hint of amusement. “She does ask if you’d let Bella outside, though.”

“Of course.” Loki got up and let Bella out the back door and then went back to the bedroom. 

He’d just sat down on the bed again Lyssa came out of the bathroom, wiping her face with a cool cloth. He pulled her down onto his lap and held her. 

“Be careful, in case I’ve caught a stomach bug or something. If you get sick, I don’t know how I’d help you,” she whispered, keeping her head down to avoid breathing on him. 

“I won’t get sick,” he replied. “Midgardian bugs wouldn’t dare attack me.”

Lyssa started to laugh, but then groaned as she wiped her face again. Her head dropped onto his shoulder. Loki rubbed her back lightly, soothing her. When she felt that her stomach was settling down, she got up to change out of her dress. She realized then that her bracelet was missing. 

“It’s there,” Loki told her, pointing. “The clasp is broken.”

Lyssa looked at it and put it down with a shake of her head. She changed into a gown and started to take her necklace off. 

“Leave that on,” he said, with a smile. “I like the green at your neck.”

She laughed and did as he asked. He drew her back onto his lap and examined the emerald. 

“Very pretty, but you should have gold and a perfect emerald adorning you,” he said softly. 

“That would be way out of my price range,” she replied. 

Loki kissed her temple. “Are you feeling better?”

“A bit. I may have to get up during the night, so I hope I don’t disturb you too much.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he replied, getting up to pull the covers back. 

Lyssa gratefully slid into bed and moved over to make room for him. He pulled the covers up over her and started toward the door. She looked at him questioningly. 

“Your pet is still outside,” he said, with a smile. 

“Oh!” She started to get up but he stopped her with a motion of his hand. 

“I’ll get her. Does she need to be fed?”

“Please. And if you have no objection, she can sleep here for a bit, just in case I get too restless and go after Meredith or something.”

He nodded and brought Bella in, giving her a bit of food, then returning to Lyssa. She was almost asleep when he slid into bed, curling up against her back. He kissed her neck and his hand rested on her stomach. 

She felt warmer than normal, he thought, allowing his other hand to touch her forehead. He could tell that she still wasn’t feeling well. He decided that he would use just a bit of his seidr to help her. He wasn’t sure whether she was aware of all his capabilities, since she hadn’t mentioned it or asked. 

“That feels nice,” she sighed softly, taking a deep breath as a gentle flow of warmth flooded her body.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Lyssa was up before Loki and had showered. When he joined her in the kitchen, she was busy making breakfast and the brownies she’d promised. She still wore her necklace for him. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar. 

“Much better,” she replied, giving him a quick kiss. 

Loki pulled her back to him, wrapping both arms around her tightly. Her arms slid around his neck. 

“You know, I really don’t want to take you back today,” she murmured, pressing her forehead against his. ”I’d keep you here but I know they wouldn’t allow it. I’m surprised they let you stay this long without a fuss.”

“You could stay at the Tower,” he replied. 

She shook her head slightly. 

“Maybe I could take some vacation time. I have a lot of unused time that they keep begging me to take….”

Lachlan gave a soft chime. “Your pardon, my lady, but aren’t you forgetting that you have a scheduled trip with Ms. Potts?”

“Damn it,” Lyssa groaned. “I did forget. I’m flying to LA tomorrow morning with Pepper for four days. She likes to take me with her on some trips as additional eye candy.”

“Eye candy?” Loki asked. 

“You know, dress pretty, smile pretty, but don’t-touch the pretty.” She grinned. “Just a little distraction attempt.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that,” he said. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t usually have any trouble. Pepper gets all the attention, I feel like a scullery maid next to her.”

“Stop that. You are beautiful, clever, flawless,” he said, firmly. 

“Hardly,” She replied. “I have scars.”

He shook his head, dismissing her remarks. 

“You are worthy of a king.”

“There are no kings around here that interest me.”

“What about that knight in shining armor that Midgardian women grow up believing in?” He asked, running his fingers lightly across her cheek. 

“Give me someone with battle scarred armor any day. Anyone whose armor is still bright and shiny is just a poser who never fought much.”

Loki smiled at her logic. “And if a prince with this scarred armor should interest you?”

“I’d retrieve him from the tower where he was being held prisoner.”

*****

Tony, Steve, Thor and Peter were waiting inside the tower when Lyssa’s car pulled up. They stood close to the windows and watched as Loki got out of the car and stood there until Lyssa had walked around to join him. 

She stopped directly in front of him, then looked up. Loki raised a hand to her face, then ran a finger tip along her scar. 

“He’s touching her scar and she’s not wrecking him,” Peter whispered. 

“I see that,” Tony replied, rather irritably. “And I rather doubt that she could.”

“She tossed Thor on his butt,” Peter pointed out. 

“He let her.”

“Actually, I didn’t,” Thor said. 

“Not helping,” Tony growled. 

Loki leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Lyssa’s, which caused her to laugh. 

“Someone is responsible for this, I just have to decide who.” Tony looked at the others. 

Lyssa stepped back from Loki and handed him something out of the backseat of the car. He took it and started toward the door. Lyssa waited until he was in the building before walking sedately around to the drivers side and leaving. 

Then the men turned and watched Loki as he entered the building. He glanced over at them and decided to ignore them. 

“You’re looking remarkably….relaxed,” Tony commented. 

“Hmmm. Remarkably,” Loki replied, with an enigmatic smile. 

Thor hid his grin as he looked down at the floor. Peter looked confused while Loki kept walking toward the elevator. 

“Peter, I have something for you. Come with me.” Loki didn’t look to see if the boy would follow him, but Peter did as he was asked. 

Tony turned to look at Thor. “One tear. Just one. You should probably talk to him.”

Thor nodded and went after his brother and Peter, catching up to them before they reached the elevator. Loki handed Peter a lidded bowl, keeping a container for himself. 

“Oooh, her stir fry!” 

Once Thor caught up to Loki, he spied what was in the other container. 

“Brother, are those brownies?”

Tony and Steve did a quick glance at the trio. By that time, they were in the elevator, shoulder to shoulder. Loki had opened his bowl and offered it to Thor first, then Peter before taking a brownie out for himself. They all three took a bite of their treats as the doors closed on them. 

“I like brownies,” Steve said softly. 

“Me, too,” Tony replied.

“Boss?” FRIDAY said quietly. “She gave him a link to Lachlan.”

“Hunh? That’s surprising,” Tony mused. “Why would she do that?”

“He doesn’t have a phone and she leaves tomorrow morning for LA with Ms. Potts,” the AI replied. 

“Alright. Lachlan can have his sleepover, as long as he doesn’t start snooping.”

***

“She has a tattoo,” Peter commented. “I’d never seen it, since she’s never worn shorts up here.”

“Hmmm. She has several,” Loki replied.

Peter started to ask another question, but Thor looked at him sharply, causing the thought to die quickly. He would just have to wonder where the other tattoos were. Peter got off the elevator on the kitchen level, while Thor continued the ride up to Loki’s quarters. 

“Is there something you need, brother?” Loki asked him. 

“Just a quick word,” Thor replied, closing the door after him. “Stark is very concerned about this...relationship, due to lack of a better word. I ask that you be careful with her, she’s been through a terrible ordeal and is very fragile in body and mind.”

Loki nodded slightly. “Do you know what happened? She wouldn’t tell me.”

“That’s not surprising, and no, I don’t know what happened.” Thor told him. “I wasn’t here during that time.”

Loki put his brownies down and sat down in a chair. “She baffles and intrigues me, Brother.”

“Why’s that?”

“She doesn’t fear me, but lets a tiny woman intimidate her. I spanked her, yet she still doesn’t fear me.”

“You did what?” Thor asked, incredulously. 

“Yeah, just once but she didn’t like that at all.” Loki grinned. “Nor when I somehow managed to bite the bottom of her foot.”

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. “That’s really too much information, Loki. I will never get that out of my head now. Can you refrain from mentioning that in front of Stark and Peter?”

“Peter, yes. Stark? Unlikely.”

Loki’s soft laugh followed Thor as he left, after taking another brownie.


	9. Chapter 9

Two nights later, Loki was awakened by Lachlan. The bracelet that he wore buzzed repeatedly and it took him a moment to realize what had disturbed him. 

“What is it?” He asked sleepily, sitting up. 

“Apologies for waking you, Prince,” Lachlan said quietly.

“What time is it?” Loki asked, trying to get his eyes to focus. 

“Three in the morning, your time, midnight hers,” Lachlan replied. “Lyssa is having a nightmare and is calling for you.”

Loki reached for his tablet that Peter had taught him to use. Lachlan placed a video chat for him, and Loki waited anxiously for Lyssa to answer. 

When she did finally answer the call, he could tell that she was disoriented and not quite awake. She brushed her hair back as she stared at the screen. 

“What’s wrong, little one?” Loki asked softly. 

She blinked rapidly. “Loki?”

“Yes. What is it?” He asked again. 

“Just a bad dream. Lachlan shouldn’t have woke you,” she sighed, wiping at the tears on her face. 

“You told him to help me as needed, and I asked him to let me know if you had a nightmare or a sleepwalking episode,” Loki replied. “Has something happened?”

“No, I’m just tired, I guess,” she said. “It’s the time zone difference, the long flight and long days.”

“Has anyone bothered you, Ms. Eye Candy?” He teased her. 

That got a laugh from her. “They wouldn’t dare. Pepper or Tony would have no trouble at all nipping that in the bud.”

“Nor would I, if I were with you,” he replied. 

“Yeah, no murder allowed, my Prince,” she laughed. 

Loki grinned at the name she’d just used for him, deciding that he liked it. She smiled back at him.

“Maybe just a bit of mayhem,” he said, earning another soft laugh. 

“I miss you,” she said, earnestly. 

“Same here. Maybe tomorrow night, we can read together, if you’re not too tired,” he told her. 

“I would never be too tired to listen to you read,” she replied with a sigh. “But it is late there, so you should go back to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow during any break, and then after dinner.”

“Alright, my pet,” he agreed. “No more bad dreams, understood?”

“Understood,” she replied with a sleepy smile. 

Loki ended the call, and laid back, unable to go right back to sleep. He wasn’t sure how often Lyssa had these nightmares but he’d rather be with her during those times. The time she’d almost gotten out of the house with her car keys was alarming enough. He didn’t want to think what could happen if she did the same in a strange city. 

“Lachlan, regardless what she says, my request still stands. We can’t have her walking out of the hotel room,” Loki told the AI.

“Of course, Prince,” Lachlan responded. “I will let you know if either happens again. Ms. Potts is also aware of the possibility of a sleepwalking episode.”

*****

“Tony, please.”

Lyssa had returned from LA and wanted to drive up on Friday to get Loki. She’d taken a vacation day to have a long weekend.

“It’s out of my hands, Lyssa,” Tony replied. “He can’t leave the compound again without supervision. If he does, he’ll be confined.”

He hated to see Lyssa like this: she avoided looking at him so that she wouldn’t see her tears. He’d been expecting the video call just as soon as she’d gotten back, and had dreaded telling her that Loki could no longer leave the premises. 

“You can come up here, though.” He was reluctant to make the offer, feeling that her attachment to Loki was unhealthy and perhaps even dangerous. “Natasha won’t be back for a couple more weeks.”

Lyssa abruptly ended the call. It was so unlike her that Tony was worried. He tried calling her back but she wouldn’t pick up, and Lachlan wouldn’t put a call through for FRIDAY.

“FRIDAY, ask Lachlan to tell her that the offer stands.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony slowly left his room and went into the common area, then kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and waited for it to brew. Steve joined him and watched him in silence for a few minutes. 

“Trouble?” Steve finally asked. 

“Not sure,” Tony replied. “She wanted to come get him again.”

“And you had to tell her he couldn’t leave.”

“Hmm.” 

“I don’t imagine that went well?”

“Not really,” Tony replied. “But when the prince of darkness finds out, I feel that his reaction will be worse.”

***

Loki was furious when Tony told him that he couldn’t leave the tower. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to have left anyway, but his need to be with Lyssa fueled his anger. 

It didn’t help that he’d actually been locked in his quarters as proof that he could be confined. He had no access to FRIDAY or Lachlan so he paced the floor, his anger increasing with each lap he took. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been brooding but it had to be several hours as it was well after dark. Steve and Thor came to his room, and he glared at them. 

“So, is my confinement over?”

“Come with us,” Thor said. 

Loki looked at him and he felt that something was wrong. He followed them silently into the elevator, then into the security room. Tony was staring at screens and pacing. 

“What is it?” Loki finally asked. 

“Lyssa left her house three hours ago with Bella to come up here,” Tony told him. 

“And?” Loki asked. 

“It’s a one hour drive,” Steve pointed out. 

“She should be here already,” Thor said quietly. “Emergency vehicles report a one car accident about halfway here.”

“Is she injured?” Loki asked, moving to stare at one of the screens. 

“She’s not in the car,” Tony replied. 

“Are you sure it’s hers?”

“Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you on the way there?” Loki demanded. 

“They’ve just confirmed that it’s her car,” Steve replied. “The report of the accident only came in fifteen minutes ago.”

Loki turned toward the door angrily. “Is someone going to take me there or not?”

Before anyone could answer, FRIDAY interrupted them. 

“Boss, there’s movement at the southwest tree line.”

“Zoom in,” Tony told her. 

When she obeyed, they could just make out the form of Bella as she emerged from the woods. Another figure followed her, and then collapsed. 

They all ran out of the building and found that Bella was holding off the armed guards with vicious barks and bared teeth. She was standing over Lyssa and daring anyone to come closer. 

“Don’t shoot my dog, don’t shoot my dog,” Lyssa was saying weakly. 

“Can you do anything with that animal?” Tony asked Loki. 

Loki stepped forward and called to Bella. The dog wagged her tail but refused to leave her post. Loki went closer and called her again. He was finally able to lure her far enough away where the medics could approach Lyssa. 

They quickly assessed her and took her into the tower on a gurney. Bella was hot on Loki’s heels as he followed Lyssa to the infirmary. They all were made to wait outside the room while Lyssa was being treated. 

When Tony and Loki were finally allowed to see her, Bella jumped up on the bed and laid down at her side as if on guard. 

“I wrecked my car,” Lyssa said, tiredly. 

“I’d say,” Tony replied. “You’re lucky you weren’t killed. What happened?”

“I fell asleep at the wheel,” she admitted, sheepishly. “I had a bad week and didn’t sleep well.”

“The doc says you’re just banged up a bit but nothing’s broken, luckily,” Tony told her. “He wants to keep you here overnight.”

“Do I have to?” She asked, glancing at Loki. 

“Yes. And I’m officially placing you on paid leave until further notice.”

“Tony…”

“No arguments and you’ll be staying here.”

Lyssa nodded quietly as he left the room. Loki then took her hand and squeezed it gently while he looked her over. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” she told him, indicating the bruise on her cheek. “It’s from the airbag. I also have bruises on my chest from the seat belt.”

“Why did you try to drive if you were tired?”

“I slept most of the day because of the jet lag. I felt okay until I started driving,” she replied. “I needed to see you.”

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, then leaned over to kiss her. Lyssa’s arms went around his neck as she pulled him closer. 

“Go to sleep now,” he told her, after pulling away. “I’ll stay with you.”

She nodded while stroking his cheek. Loki smiled at her, and raised his hand to stroke her cheek as well while avoiding the bruise.

A nurse came in with a sedative and pain pill, which Lyssa reluctantly took. Loki held her hand as she drifted off to sleep. Bella laid her head on Lyssa’s leg but her head popped up at the soft knock on the door. 

Thor and Peter came in quietly. Peter was nervously wringing his hands. 

“He wanted to see her,” Thor told Loki. 

“Of course,” Loki replied, waving Peter forward. “They just gave her something to help her sleep, though.”

Loki got up to and went to stand beside Thor in order to allow Peter to get closer to Lyssa. Peter stood by the bed, and tentatively touched her hand. 

“Sit down beside her, Peter,” Loki told him. 

Peter carefully perched on the edge of the bed as instructed and then took Lyssa’s hand in his. He sat there for a bit before getting up to leave. 

“She’ll be staying here until further notice, so you’ll be seeing her tomorrow,” Loki told him. “Will you see if Bella will go with you?”

“Okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

Loki helped Lyssa to his suite once the doctor had released her. Tony had sent someone to her house to get clothes for her and also some of Bella’s necessities. 

“Are you sure you want me invading your space?” She asked. “Tony gave me the rooms adjacent to you, and there’s an adjoining door that FRIDAY can activate for us.”

“I want you here,” he replied firmly. 

He hugged her gently before setting her back from him. 

“I’d like a bath but a shower will do,” Lyssa said, carefully combing her fingers through her hair. 

“Alright. Come with me.”

Loki led her into the bathroom and helped run the bath for her. He left her to soak while he laid out some clothes. She got out after about half an hour and went to get dressed. 

“Are you hungry?”

“A bit.”

“Let’s go up to the kitchen and see what’s there.”

It wasn’t quite lunch yet, and the other guys were deciding on what to make when Loki and Lyssa arrived. Peter hugged her gently after Loki had seated her at a barstool to watch the controlled chaos in the kitchen. 

“We could always do scrambled eggs….” Bruce said, earning a groan from Peter. 

“Please, no. We’ve had them at least twice a day,” the teenager said. “We could order pizza….”

“That’d take too long.”

“Lyssa,” Peter looked at her hopefully. “I don’t suppose…”

“No,” Loki interrupted him, from his seat beside her. 

“If you guys will prep, I can walk you through it,” Lyssa took Loki’s hand and held it. “What do you have?”

“Stuff for your stir fry,” Peter grinned, knowing that his favorite dish wouldn’t be vetoed. 

Lyssa laughed softly. “Alright, pull it out and let’s see the inventory.”

They pulled out piles of vegetables and a mound of chicken, and Lyssa set them all different tasks, then talked them through cooking. 

“I’m not cleaning the kitchen, so wash the dishes as you go.” She told them. 

When the food was ready, it was a respectable amount, and she was served first. She gave her approval before joining them at the dining table to eat. 

“I should hire you on as the cook,” Tony said, with a grin. 

“No, thanks,” she said. “I imagine my car was totaled?”

“Yep, it’s out of its misery,” Tony replied. “Time for you to upgrade.”

“Maybe you’re right, I mean, it was three years old. I did kinda want the current year model, or next year’s model, in the same color,” she said thoughtfully. 

“You’re killing me, McAlister,” Tony gave a groan while the others laughed. 

After they ate, Lyssa got up to go lie down. She instructed them to clean the kitchen or they’d have to fend for themselves. 

“Captain, I trust you to make sure that no one shirks their duty,” she said, pointing around the room. “Oh, and where’s Bella?”

“She’s in my room,” Peter replied. “I exercised her and she’s sleeping.”

“Thank you.”

Loki took her back to his room and slid her shoes off when she sat down on the edge of the bed. He then helped her lie down and laid beside her. She took his hand and pulled his arm across her waist, tugging him closer to her. 

He finally raised up on an elbow while putting a leg over hers. She wrapped her legs around his as he leaned over her to kiss her neck, then throat. She tried to pull him even closer, but he resisted. 

“I may hurt you,” he whispered. 

“I’ve missed you,” she replied.

He shook his head before kissing her lips. “When you’ve fully recovered, we will begin your training.”

“What training?” 

“You never gave me an answer on my offer to help train you with the blades, so I’m taking matters into my own hands, and I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Alright,” she replied reluctantly. 

Loki tilted his head. “I believe I just heard Stark screaming.”

***

It took several days, but Lyssa was finally cleared by the doctor for normal activities. Loki wasted no time getting her to the training room, despite her reticence. 

They started with blunted knives that were weighted to provide the feel of true weapons. Lyssa’s stamina was reduced since she’d stopped training after she’d been injured in the knife attack. She still exercised, but that did nothing to help the rigorous pace that Loki set. 

Loki worked her until she couldn’t hold her arms up. She collapsed on the mat, exhausted. 

“You’re better than this,” he said, sitting beside her, barely winded. 

“I used to be,” she panted, putting an arm across her eyes. “Can we stop for the day?”

“Very well, but we’ll start again tomorrow morning,” he replied. “You’ll come down early and run on the treadmill for at least thirty minutes.”

“And what will you be doing, pray tell?” She asked. 

“Having a second cup of coffee,” he grinned. 

Lyssa sat up and gaped at him for a few minutes. 

“Taskmaster,” she growled while slowly getting to her feet. “I’m going to shower. Care to join me?”

Loki got up and pulled her hard against him, kissing her when she looked up at him. 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” she grinned. 

“Oh, but yes,” he whispered, gently biting her sweaty neck. 

Once back in his suite, Loki led her into the bathroom and they helped each other shed clothes. Lyssa turned on the shower and they stepped in once the temperature was just right. 

Loki shampooed her hair and then soaped her up, running his hands all over her slick skin. The bruises on her chest were beginning to fade, and he was careful over these spots. 

Once they finished showering, they dried each other off and then Loki carried her to the bed and laid down with her. His hands continued to caress her while his mouth teased her ear and scar. 

Lyssa quivered under his touch until she was gasping in need. He refused to be hurried, then he finally moved over her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he pressed into her while holding her hands firmly. 

Her eyes fluttered closed in sheer pleasure when he began to move against her. 

“Look at me,” he whispered, moving his hands to her wet hair. 

She obeyed, while her hands gripped his back. Loki groaned softly when her short nails lightly raked his skin. Lyssa clung to him, arching, needing more as the pleasure slowly began to build. Her grip tightened and her teeth found his shoulder when he finally pushed her over the edge. He followed soon after and collapsed onto her, careful not to crush her with his weight. 

“Mine.” 

Loki didn’t know that he’d whispered the word until he heard Lyssa’s soft reply. 

“Yours.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lyssa stood still while Loki fastened the leather bracers around both her forearms and then zipped the leather vest for her. He placed a dagger in each hand and retrieved his own. He also wore protectors on his arms, but nowhere else. 

It had been several weeks since he’d started working with her, and she’d learned a lot from him, building on the skills that she already had. He’d shown her how to defend herself, even if she’d lost her own weapons. 

“Wait, these aren’t blunted,” she protested, trying to hand them back to him. 

“No, they’re not,” he replied. “Mine are though.”

“No, no,” she shook her head, holding the daggers out handles first. “Give me blunted ones too.”

“You are using those,” he told her firmly. 

“But if I should cut you…..” Lyssa was close to panicking. “You aren’t wearing your leathers.”

“Lyssa, look at me,” he said, tilting her face up. “If you should cut me, I will have deserved it and you will have earned it.”

“You want me to hurt you?”

“I expect you to try your damnedest, because I will know if you don’t,” he said. “I will spank your behind if you don’t give it your all.”

“I’ll scream bloody murder.”

“Fine, but you should know that no one will hear you because my rooms are soundproofed.”

Lyssa stared at him in surprise as he moved back a few feet. 

“Are you ready?”

“Just a moment.” Lyssa turned away from him, trying to rein in her nerves. 

She finally faced him, heart pounding. She wasn’t aware that Thor had found a quiet spot from which to watch and that Tony had joined him. 

“I don’t like this,” Tony said softly. 

“He’s not going to hurt her,” Thor replied. 

Loki made the first move, putting Lyssa on the defensive. She parried easily, then managed to turn the tables when she disarmed him of one of his daggers. 

“Oh, no fair,” she complained when another one appeared in his hand. “Mortals don’t have an endless supply like that.”

“Focus,” he instructed her. “Your Winter Soldier has six concealed on him at any given time.”

“True. If I get six away from you, are you done?”

“We shall see,” Loki laughed. 

Lyssa huffed and went on the offensive. Loki was too tall and too strong for her to try to grapple with and his reach was greater than hers, so she had to get closer than she really wanted to. She had to be quick and get underneath his jabs in order to get through his defenses. 

After an especially vicious volley from her, Loki felt one of her blades catch his shirt and then glide across his ribs. She didn’t realize that she’d blooded him as she continued to fight. 

“She’s cut him,” Thor murmured. 

“What?” Tony asked, incredulously. “Wait, is he smiling?”

Loki was smiling because he could now see the warrior in her and she was a vicious little thing. She was intent on beating him and blooding him. 

After some time, Lyssa started getting tired and wanted to end it. Hitting Loki or blocking his arms felt like hitting a marble statue and the statue would have been softer. She finally was able to buckle one of his knees and knock him to the mat by launching herself at him and planting both her knees into his chest. He fell heavily, with her on top of him.

Her daggers slid through the leather protectors on his forearms, pinning him to the floor while she wrapped her legs tightly around one of his, keeping his knee bent. He laid there, while she kept pressure on her knives to prevent him from getting up. 

“Well, damn,” Tony said while Thor chuckled. 

“Well done,” Loki grinned at Lyssa.

She was disgruntled to find that he was still barely winded while she was panting from the exertion. She yanked her blades free from the floor and allowed him to sit up. She ended up in his lap, straddling him, ankles crossed behind him. 

Her left arm went around his neck while her right arm went under his left one as she hugged him. When he moved his hands, he was startled when Lyssa pressed the flat edge of the dagger in her left hand against his jaw, then dug the point of the one in her right hand into his back. She hugged him tightly with her arms and legs, daring him to move. Her forehead pressed against his. 

“You never yielded,” She whispered. 

“I yield,” he replied, tossing his knives away. 

“Do I have to spray holy water on you two?”

Tony’s voice startled them both and Lyssa turned her head slightly to look at him. She wasn’t happy with the interruption and both her knives ended up point down close to his feet. To his credit, Tony didn’t jump but did raise an eyebrow at her when both Thor and Loki laughed. 

“Phoenix.” Loki whispered in her ear before putting an arm tightly around her waist and easily getting to his feet while holding her against him. He then set her down. 

“Just saving my azz,” she replied. 

Loki removed her arm protectors and while he did so, she noticed blood on his shirt. 

“What’s this?” She reached out to touch it. “Did I cut you?!”

“Several times,” he replied with a laugh, tossing her protectors and his onto the floor. 

Lyssa yanked his shirt up to check the severity of the cut and was relieved to find that it was only a shallow wound. She’d also grazed his forearms when she’d pinned him to the floor. She looked further to assure herself that she hadn’t cut his jaw or punctured his back. 

“Ok. I’m hungry,” she announced, heading toward the elevator. 

Loki remained behind and placed the leather bracers and knives back where they belonged. 

“Did you let her take you down?” Tony asked him quietly. 

“I did not, and you belittle her by thinking that,” Loki replied, his frown mirroring Thor’s.

“Fair enough,” Tony said. 

They joined her in the kitchen and found that Lyssa had made herself a sandwich but had left it behind. The reason being that Natasha had returned and surprised her there. 

“Where did Lyssa go?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Natasha replied, a bit perplexed. “She just left without a word when I said hello and asked if she’d moved back.”

Thor and Loki shared a glance, and then Loki put the sandwich on a plate and grabbed two drinks before leaving the kitchen. He went to his rooms and found Lyssa lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“You left your food behind,” he said, closing the door behind him. 

“I’ve lost my appetite,” she replied, without moving. 

“You knew that you’d likely run into her again here, didn’t you?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, but I could always leave,” she said, rubbing at her eyes. “Tony has brought all my things from the house and put them into the room that he gave me and stored what wouldn’t fit. So, now my home is here, and I’d sooner die than leave you.”

Loki put the plate on the bedside table. “I haven’t spent the last few weeks helping to improve your skills and confidence to have it go to waste. Is this something that can be worked out with her?”

“I guess I’ll have to, I just don’t want to,” she said caustically, running her fingers through her short hair. “I’m going to shower.”

She got up after giving him a kiss, then went into the bathroom. After she finished, she came back out wrapped only in a towel. She’d dried her hair and braided the sides, making the top stand up almost like a Mohawk. Loki had sat on the bed and was leaning against the headboard, waiting. 

“Were you even trying?” She asked, perplexed. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“I don’t have a single scratch from those dull blades,” she replied. “I may have some bruises but that’s all I see. You can’t tell me that you never got a blade on me.”

Loki grabbed her wrist quickly and drew her onto his lap. He hugged her hard when she tried to resist him. She finally gave up and leaned against his chest. 

“I didn’t let you win, if that’s what you mean,” he replied. “And your arms and torso were protected, if you remember.”

“Point taken,” she sighed. “I should get dressed.”

“Hmmm,” he sighed, burying his nose in her hair. 

After a few minutes, she pushed away from him. She then noticed that he’d eaten the sandwich. 

“Are you still hungry?” She asked with a grin. 

“Always,” he grinned back. “But now you have to go back to the kitchen.”

“You did that on purpose,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Maybe,” he said, hand running up her thigh, over the tattoo. 

“Let me get dressed and we’ll go find something to eat. If I know the guys, they’ll be milling around, waiting to see if I will cook.”

“You’re a better cook than any of them,” Loki replied. “I’d rather have that awful pizza than anything Stark makes.”

Lyssa laughed while hugging his neck. He squeezed her again before setting her on her feet. He showered quickly and she dressed, then waited on him. They went to the kitchen and Loki was amused to find that the others were indeed gathered there, trying to decide on what to have for lunch. 

There was an additional person besides Natasha and Lyssa was overjoyed to see him. He was her next favorite person, after Loki, Thor and Peter. 

“Bucky!” 

She surprised him with a big hug and he carefully returned it before letting her go. Loki tried to keep a neutral expression but Thor saw his jaw clench. 

“Alright, who’s cooking lunch?” Lyssa asked with a laugh, slipping her arm around Loki’s waist. 

“Truth be told, they were kind of waiting on you,” Bucky replied with a grin. 

“Actually, I thought I might just have a sandwich. Loki ate the other one.”

Loki almost laughed aloud at the look on Peter’s face. Peter didn’t want to eat anything that anyone else cooked and they wouldn’t let him order pizza. He gave Lyssa a desperate look. 

“You guys can save the world, several times, but can’t cook worth a flip,” she finally said. “Same rules apply, I cook, you clean. Peter, you can help me.”

She shooed everyone out of the way and did a quick survey of what was available. She put Peter to work on prepping while she started cooking. She also mixed makings for a double batch of brownies and put it into the oven. 

Peter made a big salad while Lyssa worked on chicken Alfredo. She toasted two loaves of bread and sliced them before placing the plate on the table. Once the pasta dish was done, she put it on the table as well. 

“Alright, soup’s on,” she said. 

“This isn’t soup,” Loki quietly commented to Thor.

“It’s just an expression,” Thor replied. 

Lyssa checked on the brownies while mixing chopped walnuts into the frosting. She took the pans out to let them cool while she ate. 

“They’re not cool enough to cut,” she said, knowing that Thor and Loki were aching to get to them. 

“Are you sure?” Thor asked, with a grin. 

“Quite sure,” she replied, with a laugh. 

“There are two pans, one for each of us,” Loki pointed out. “I’m not sure about my brother, but I don’t need mine cut.”

Thor agreed while the others protested, vehemently. Lyssa was sitting between them and playfully punched their arms. 

“Behave and there’s an extra treat for you,” she said. 

Once they’d finished eating, Lyssa got up to frost the brownies. Peter helped her put generous servings on dessert plates and she put vanilla ice cream and sliced strawberries on each, then took out whipped cream. While Peter served the others, Lyssa served Thor and Loki. 

“Try this,” Lyssa told Loki, giving him a small amount of the whipped cream, after topping Thor’s plate. 

Loki nodded in approval and she gave him more. He and Thor fairly hummed in pleasure as they ate the dessert. 

“Have you saved me any of that?” 

Natasha’s voice caused Lyssa to stiffen. Loki’s hand covered hers quickly when she laid it on his leg. His fingers squeezed hers reassuringly. 

“Of course, Natasha,” Lyssa replied. “Let me get you a plate.”

Lyssa got up and put a plate in front of Natasha, along with silverware. She also brought a brownie to her, waiting on the ice cream and toppings until after she’d eaten. 

“Is there more of this?” Loki whispered quietly, having finished his dessert. 

“You two will get fat if you keep eating sweets like this,” Lyssa whispered back. 

“Never,” Thor replied. 

Lyssa brought the remaining brownies, along with the ice cream and toppings to the table. She wasn’t sure if the brothers would have enough self control to not eat them all, but they left enough to share, although it resulted in smaller portions.


	12. Chapter 12

Several days later, Lyssa was in the training room alone when Natasha came in. Lyssa eyed her warily before continuing her workout at the punching bag. 

“Tony told me that Loki has been helping you with training,” Natasha said, while approaching her with a couple of batons. 

“Yes,” Lyssa replied.

“Look, I think we need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about?” Lyssa asked, “I believe you made yourself perfectly clear.”

“Lyssa,” Natasha gently took her arm to make her stop and look at her. “I think there is some type of misunderstanding.”

Lyssa took a sharp breath and yanked her arm free. Natasha furrowed her brow at the sudden anger that Lyssa displayed. 

“Did you or did you not say that you couldn’t trust me?”

“I did.”

******

Peter burst into the common room in a panic, causing the others to jump up in surprise. 

“They’re fighting!”

“Who’s fighting?” Steve asked. 

“Lyssa and Natasha!”

The men made a mad dash for the training room in time to discover that Lyssa had downed Natasha and was about to bring a baton down on her. Natasha was too stunned to defend herself. 

“Peter!” Tony shouted, pointing. 

Peter quickly shot a stream of webbing to capture Lyssa’s hands and suspend her from the ceiling so that her toes barely touched the floor. She shrieked in surprise and anger, struggling so hard that she dropped the baton onto her own head. Natasha swept it away before Peter webbed her to the floor. 

“Peter, knees and ankles, please!” Loki said.

Peter complied, causing Lyssa to struggle harder until she finally gave up. The men put themselves between her and Natasha. 

“Does someone want to tell us what’s happened here?” Steve asked. 

“No!” Lyssa hissed. 

“Alright then.”

Loki pulled out a dagger and cut her hands free from the ceiling, slung her over his shoulder, then strode toward the elevator. Lyssa fought against his grip and his hand fell heavily onto her backside. She shrieked again and nearly launched herself off his shoulder. 

“Be still!” He said. “Or I’ll do it again.”

Lyssa dropped her head and busied herself with trying to get the webbing off her hands. It was too strong and she finally gave up by the time they’d reached their room. Loki tossed her onto the bed then stared down at her as she crawled away from him. 

He then reached out to grab her ankles in order to drag her back but was startled when she yelped in pain and struck at his hands. 

“What is it, are you hurt?” He asked.

She nodded without looking at him, and buried her face into the bedcovers. Loki quickly cut off the webbing, tossing it away. Lyssa flinched when he reached for her again, but relaxed when he gently rubbed her legs. 

“Where are you hurt?”

“There,” she replied, indicating her upper thigh. “I wrenched something; you didn’t do it.”

Loki helped her remove her boots and jeans so that he could examine her leg. There were no bruises, just muscle soreness. He carefully massaged her leg, deciding not to heal her just yet. 

“Now, tell me what happened.”

He sat down on the bed and waited. Lyssa dragged a pillow over her face, not wanting to look at him. 

“Nothing.” Her voice was a soft mutter. 

“You were ready to brain her, so you can’t say it was nothing.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” she said with a sigh. 

“Well, that’s too bad. Sparring is one thing but an all out fight is another,” he said. “So, what happened? You should remember that you can’t lie to me.”

“Well, if I don’t speak, you won’t be able to tell, right?” She retorted, tightening her grip on the pillow. 

She didn’t see his smile, because if she had, she would have started singing like a bird. Loki sighed and kicked off his shoes before lying down beside her. 

“You know, I do have ways of making you talk,” he murmured close to her ear, watching as she shivered. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Not everything requires pain.” He tossed the pillow aside then gently stroked her face while she scrunched her eyes closed. 

Loki chuckled and kissed her temple before getting back up. 

“Rest a while. I’ll be back shortly.”

Lyssa hazarded a peek to see if he’d actually left. She heard a commotion in the common area, then Loki returned. He approached the bed and grasped her wrist to pull her upright. 

“Put on your pants and come with me.”

“Nope,” she said, trying to pull free, which was a useless attempt. 

Loki continued to pull until she was close to the edge, then he took her shoulders and set her on her feet. Lyssa brushed his hands away from her irritably. 

“Don’t make me carry you,” he told her. 

“Fine,” she huffed, limping out the door and toward the common area after sliding back into her jeans. 

She froze at the sight of Natasha at the kitchen table, webbed into a chair. She tried to get out of Loki’s reach but found herself plopped into a chair across from Natasha. 

“Now, Peter.” Tony told the boy. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stammered but did as he was told. 

Lyssa struggled against the webbing, knowing that it was useless. She spared a glance at Natasha, who was calmly accepting the bonds on her. Lyssa finally gave up and sat back with a sigh. 

“Now, you two are going to talk without trying to kill each other,” Tony said, pointing at each one. 

“We are going to arbitrate, and Loki will let us know if either of you are lying,” Steve told them. 

Loki sat at the end of the table then the others sat down. Lyssa glared at Loki, who raised an eyebrow at her. She turned her gaze to the table top and refused to look up. 

After ten minutes of silence, Tony started getting fed up. He slapped his hand down onto the table, drawing both women’s gazes toward him. 

“Alright, we’ll start out easy,” he said. “Who started the fight?”

“She did.” They both spoke at the same time. 

Loki tapped his fingers on the table while looking at Lyssa. She glared at him again. 

“Fine. I did.”

“You threw the first punch?” Thor asked, rather surprised. 

“Yes,” Lyssa hissed, pulling at her wrists angrily. 

“Why?”

“I asked her if she’d said that she didn’t trust me and she said yes. So I decked her.”

“I also said that there was a misunderstanding but you didn’t want to hear that part,” Natasha added softly. 

“Nat, why don’t you start?” Steve finally said. “Tell her why you feel that way.”

“Alright. You were out of it when you heard me say that, but you didn’t hear the whole part of the conversation. The medic had given you something for the pain and to calm you down.”

Lyssa said nothing, just stared at the table. After a few minutes of silence, Natasha went on. 

“I was speaking to the head of security and told him that you needed more training and confidence before you could be trusted completely in the field,” she said, gently. 

“You both also said that I was unpredictable,” Lyssa said to her and Tony.

“Aren’t you?” Tony asked. “If someone sneaks up behind you, you toss them across the room.”

“How is that bad?” 

“You don’t distinguish between friend or foe,” Tony replied. “Clint can vouch for that.”

Lyssa huffed in annoyance. “Once it was known that I didn’t like that, almost everyone made a point of sneaking up on me, as a joke or an attempt to ‘cure ‘ me of it. Some of you I counted as friends, but you seemed to get off on my insecurity. I was caught from behind and nearly lost my life, but it’s great fun to sneak up on Lyssa and see how she reacts.”

Tears began to course her cheeks and she pulled against the webbing again. 

“Now, let me go because I’m so done with this.”

No one moved to cut her free and her temper flared. She renewed her efforts to get her hands free. 

“Are we good?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, sure, fine.”

Loki knew that she was lying but he got up to cut the webbing. She immediately stalked off to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

“I’d like to say that I feel sorry for you,” Tony said. 

“But it’d be a lie,” Loki replied. 

“It sure would,” Tony grinned. 

“Thanks for your concern.”

After Loki had left, Steve got a knife to cut Natasha loose. She rubbed her wrists and then touched her jaw where Lyssa had punched her. 

“Well, she is getting better at combat. She knocked me down with just the one punch,” she said ruefully. “Loki must be a good teacher.”

***

When Loki went into the bedroom, Lyssa was in the shower. He was tempted to join her but decided against it, considering her mood. When she came out, she wore a long tee shirt and her limp was a bit worse. 

She ignored him and sat down in a chair in order to massage some muscle rub onto her leg. Loki quickly stopped her before she started. 

“Don’t use that, I’ll help you,” he told her, pulling the covers back on the bed and indicating that she should lie down. 

“I’m still upset with you, so why should I let you help me?” She asked, putting the muscle rub aside and then sitting back. 

“You know that I don’t like to see you in pain,” he replied gently. 

Lyssa blinked rapidly, trying to keep back more tears. 

“You smacked my ass again, after I told you that I didn’t care for that, and it hurt,” she said. 

“Yes, well, I apologize for that. I was simply trying to get your attention. I failed to control my strength and didn’t realize that you were already hurt.”

Lyssa pressed her palms against her eyes briefly before looking at him, tears glinting. She sighed and got up to lie down as he indicated. 

“Alright. I didn’t know that I was hurt until you grabbed my ankle.”

Loki sat beside her, then leaned down to brush his lips over hers. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss until she was breathless. She stroked his cheek before letting him pull away. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior.”

“Hmmm, I’m not the one you need to apologize to, don’t you think?”

She shook her head. “Nothing is resolved yet between us, although I do regret sucker-punching her.”

Loki nodded while he carefully ran his hand along her leg, then concentrated on directing his healing seidr to the wrenched muscle. Lyssa relaxed while the soft warmth eased the pain. 

“You did that the night I got sick at the club, right?”

“Yes,” he replied. 

“Feels nice,” she murmured, closing her eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

When he finished, Lyssa carefully tested his work, then laid back with a sigh. Loki laid down beside her, gathering her close while draping one leg across her. Her breath started coming fast as the tears finally broke through again and he held her tightly while she cried out her frustrations. He pressed his lips against her temple when she was reduced soft hiccups.

“I’ll talk to her, but not today. I still want to belt her. And Tony,” she whispered. 

“Very prudent of you,” he replied, with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

“What? That’s kind of short notice, don’t you think?” Lyssa asked, not sure that she’d heard correctly, and still a bit miffed at him. 

“Maybe, but Pepper has asked for you,” Tony replied. “You’ll drive her to the airport, accompany her on the trip, then drive her back.”

Lysss looked at Loki, not really wanting to leave him. The last time she’d left, she’d ended up wrecking her car. Loki nodded at her with a soft smile. 

“Alright, I guess,” she said, reluctantly. 

“Great, pack your things, you leave this afternoon.”

Lyssa made a face while she and Loki walked to his suite. She packed a small suitcase for a three day trip while he watched. 

“I don’t really want to go,” she murmured. 

“I know, but you need to get back into your routine,” he replied. 

Lyssa nodded as she double checked that she had what she needed, after putting a dress bag across the bed. 

“Let’s see, three dresses, shoes…” she checked off items. “Lachlan, dear, same instructions as before, please.”

“Of course, my lady,” the AI replied. 

“You really should let the Boss update him,” FRIDAY said quietly. 

“Butt out, please. I like him just the way he is,” Lyssa replied firmly. 

Loki grinned to himself at the conversation between the human and the two artificial intelligences. Lyssa didn’t want to give Tony the opportunity to infiltrate Lachlan, although she knew that he could do it anyway, with or without her consent. 

Lyssa sighed and sat down on the bed; Loki sat down beside her and took her hand. She looked around the room in silence for a moment. 

“I wish you could go,” she finally said. 

“If I were to go, mayhem would follow as I wouldn’t be able to stand by and watch if other men paid too much attention to you,” he responded, arching an eyebrow at her. 

“This is true,” she stifled a giggle. “I’ll call you during breaks and before bed. It’s California again, so there’s the time zone difference. Lachlan and Pepper know to watch out for sleepwalking episodes, and I’ll wear my link to him at all times.”

***

Pepper and Lyssa finished their business and were on the Stark Industries’ private jet, having just taken off. Lyssa was placing their small bags in an overhead compartment when she noticed that the two male flight attendants were different than the ones who had flown out with them. 

“Where’s Charles and Evan?” She asked. 

“They’re sick and we’re covering for them,” one of the men replied. 

“Both of them?” 

“They ate at the same restaurant, got food poisoning,” the man shrugged. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Not right now, but thanks anyway,” Lyssa replied, with a smile. 

She sat down beside Pepper and they chatted easily for a bit and were eager to get home. 

***

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s interrupted Tony at his desk. “There’s a problem on the plane.”

“What do you mean?” Tony jumped to his feet. 

“Lyssa has activated a silent panic button through Lachlan. There’s fighting,” was the reply. 

Tony ran from the office, searching for Thor and Steve. FRIDAY informed him that they were in the training room, so he headed there. 

“Thor, I need your help. FRIDAY, bring the team up to date and get me those coordinates now.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“What’s going on?” Thor asked as he followed Tony outside to the landing pad. 

“The plane’s been hijacked,” Tony replied, activating his suit. “Follow me.”

Tony took off with Thor right behind him, with FRIDAY giving Tony the coordinates. The others got their gear and went to a waiting quinjet, with Loki accompanying them. Steve had forced a vow from Loki that he wouldn’t interfere with the team’s work, but they both knew that Loki’s word didn’t mean squat. He would do whatever he needed to do to protect Lyssa. 

FRIDAY broadcast the audio feed from the plane, and they all could hear fighting and screaming. After a few minutes, the fighting stopped but the screaming continued. Tony recognized it as Pepper’s voice. 

“Tony?” Lyssa’s voice came on. 

“We’re here. Thor and I are enroute. What’s happening? Is anyone hurt?”

“The pilot is down, as are the hijackers,” she reported. “Pepper! It’s over, stop screaming, please!”

They listened while Lyssa tried to handle Pepper before coming back to them. 

“If you’re not going to help, sit down!”

It would have been funny under different circumstances, but Tony knew that once they got the plane on the ground, Pepper was going to let him have it. Loki listened intently; he could hear the strain in Lyssa’s voice. If she was afraid, she’d buried it deep for the time being. 

“Talk to Tony. The autopilot’s on and for God's sake don’t touch anything unless you know how to fly this thing!”

Lyssa’s voice faded and Lachlan passed the information that she was making sure that the hijackers were completely incapacitated. She returned quickly to the cockpit. 

“I guess I should have sprung for flying lessons,” she said drily, once she got settled in the pilot’s seat. “Pepper, don’t start again, we’ll be alright. Tony and Thor are on the way.”

They could still hear Pepper in the background, nervously chattering. 

“I’ve secured the weapons and we’re locked in the cockpit,” Lyssa reported to Tony. “How far out are you?”

“Ten minutes.”

“Ok.” Then to Pepper: “We’re ok, everything is gonna be okay.”

Lyssa kept Pepper calm until Tony and Thor arrived. Tony flew in close to the cockpit window so that Pepper could see him. 

“Look, there’s Tony.” Lyssa pointed.

Pepper jumped when they heard a thump come from the top of the plane. Lyssa grabbed her hand and held it tightly. 

“It’s just Thor,” Tony told them. “Lyssa, we have a pilot on stand by to help guide you down. You’re going to land in a small airport about thirty minutes away.” 

“I really don’t know whether I can do that,” Lyssa replied, heart in her throat. 

Just the thought of trying to land Tony’s plane with his beloved on it shattered her nerves, which she was reluctant to show. 

“I trust you,” Tony said quietly. 

“I trust you,” Pepper whispered. 

“I trust you,” Natasha said. 

Pepper squeezed her hand again as tears began to stream down her cheeks while the rest of the team repeated those words. Lyssa swiped her face with her forearm, trying to control herself. 

“You can do it, Phoenix.”

Loki’s voice brought a soft sob from her and she stared out the window at Tony, who gave her a thumbs up. She nodded slightly at him. 

“Let’s get this plane on the ground.”

“There’s my girl,” Tony and Loki both said at the same time. 

***

Forty-five minutes later, the plane landed safely at the airport, then was surrounded by police as Steve landed the quinjet. Lyssa and Pepper remained locked in the cockpit until the hijackers were removed, then Tony gave them the all clear. 

Once down the steps and on the tarmac, Pepper ran to Tony while Lyssa followed more slowly. Her legs were like jelly and she didn’t trust them not to collapse. Thor helped her down the final steps as Loki strode hurriedly to her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, seeing the tension in her demeanor. 

“No, I feel like I'm going faint, puke and cry, all at the same time,” she whispered. “But don’t let them know that.”

Tony and Pepper walked over, with Pepper gripping his arm tightly. He stopped in front of her, then gathered her in his arms in order to hug her to him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, then allowed Pepper to do the same. “They’re going to hold the plane to go over it for evidence. There’s a larger airport a short drive away, and it will be quicker to go there instead of getting another plane here. The quinjet isn’t exactly built for comfort, so Cap will meet us.”

“Alright,” Lyssa replied. 

“And you should consider changing, you’ve wrecked your dress.” 

This was said teasingly, and Lyssa suddenly became aware that her dress had split up the seams on both sides, almost to her hips. Her hands went down to try to hold the material closed. 

“If it’s all the same to you, Pepper, I’d rather not wear dresses on any more of these trips,” she said. 

“Wear whatever you want.”

They walked toward the car that was waiting, leaving Lyssa with Loki and Thor. Lyssa looked up at Thor when he moved to stand in front of her. He gently cupped her chin while pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Well done, my lady,” he said with a proud smile before walking back toward the quinjet.

“Hey, McAlister!” Tony shouted. “Pepper insists that you are riding with us, so get it in gear!”

Lyssa took Loki’s arm as they started toward the car, but she paused to look down at her dress. 

“Oh, all my clothes are still on the plane,” she said. 

Just then Natasha jogged up. “Clothes for you. Found them on the quinjet.”

“Whose clothes?”

“They’re your spare set.”

With that, Natasha jogged back to the quinjet. Lyssa looked at the bundle in her hands, then looked at Loki. 

“McAlister!”


	14. Chapter 14

Once the second plane was in the air with Tony, Pepper, Lyssa and Loki on board, Lyssa excused herself to change out of the ruined dress. She’d been quiet during the drive over, with Loki the only one aware of the tight control she was maintaining. The other two thought that she just didn’t feel like talking after their ordeal. Loki also excused himself after a couple of minutes to check on her. 

“Hey, no hanky-panky on my jet,” Tony told him. 

Loki ignored him as he found his way to the back of the plane, where there were two small cabins and bathrooms. Lyssa came out of one of the bathrooms just as he looked into the bedroom. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied. 

She tossed the dress into a waste can, then put the shoes into a bag before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on. Loki watched her silently. 

“I didn’t know that they still had these on the quinjet,” she said, more to herself. 

She stood up, took a deep breath, and then just flung her arms around him, wilting against his chest. Loki put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him, while closing the door. Lyssa was shaking so hard that she could barely hold onto him, so he kept a firm grip on her to keep her from sinking to the floor. 

“You did very well,” he murmured, stroking her hair with one hand. “It’s over now.”

“Did Tony tell you that they had knives, not guns?”

“No, he did not,” Loki replied. “You took out three men in close quarters, with no weapons of your own, yes?”

“Yes, yes, I did,” she responded, finally getting a grip on herself but not pulling away. “With your help. I just reacted, didn’t haven’t time to think about and it was over before I knew it.”

“As it should be,” he said, squeezing her. “Did you panic?”

“No.”

“No?” He asked.

Lyssa sighed, thinking of the pitfalls of having a living lie detector as a lover. Loki squeezed her gently, waiting on her answer. 

“Ok, maybe at first,” she replied. “But I had to protect Pepper, so apparently instinct and training kicked in.”

Loki hummed in approval while he continued to stroke her hair. After a few minutes, she withdrew to raise her face to his, tiptoeing to kiss his smiling lips. 

“Now, let's go back before Stark comes looking for us. I’ve been warned about something called ‘hanky-panky’, and I have no idea what that is.”

Lyssa laughed softly. “I’ll explain later.”

They went back toward the front of the plane, with Lyssa stopping in the galley to raid the fridge. She brought a tray of fruit and cheese out to share with the others, along with a chilled bottle of wine. 

“Everything okay?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, just had to decompress a bit,” Lyssa replied, pouring the wine. 

Tony nodded, then Pepper nudged him with her elbow. He cleared his throat, drawing Lyssa’s attention to him. 

“So, when we get back, you’re being reinstated, pending the normal qualifications: gun range…”

“Psych test,” Lyssa inserted, with a wry expression. 

“Combat, etc.” Tony continued, ignoring her interruption. “And by special request, you’ll accompany Pepper on out of state business trips.”

“But you don’t have to wear dresses,” Pepper told her. 

“Thanks.” Lyssa laughed. 

***

Once they arrived back at the Tower, Lyssa immediately went to hers and Loki’s suite, with him following. He closed the bedroom door softly when he found that she’d thrown herself across the bed. 

“So tired,” she mumbled into the bedcovers. 

“How about a hot bath?” Loki asked.

“Sounds divine, but I don’t know if I can get to the tub.”

“Just stay there.”

She drowsed while he moved around the bathroom, then heard his footsteps approach her. She turned over when he patted her back to wake her. 

“Come on, it’s ready.”

She sat up and followed him, then undressed to sink gratefully into the bath he’d drawn for her. The water temperature was perfect and she began to relax almost immediately. 

“Join me,” she murmured, curling against the side. 

Loki slid in behind her, drawing her back to lean against his chest. He massaged her neck and shoulders, smiling when he felt her melt against him. 

“That feels good,” she breathed, reaching up to pat his cheek as he nuzzled her ear. 

After soaking for a while, Loki helped her dry off and then led her back to the bedroom. 

“I have a surprise for you, stay there.”

“M’kay.”

Soon she felt him kneel beside her on the bed, then felt a warm liquid on her back. She started in surprise when she realized that it was oil and that he was going to treat her to a massage. His hands on her was a glorious feeling at any given time, but this was exquisite. 

Loki carefully kneaded the oil into her skin, working down even to the bottoms of her feet, taking care not to tickle her. Then he had her turn over so that he could start again. He kissed her gently while he stroked her neck and the front of her shoulders. 

By the time he was done, she was very nearly asleep. He put the oil away, then wiped her down with a warm towel before tucking the covers around her. 

“I should return the favor,” she whispered, but was simply unable to move a muscle. 

“I’ll hold you to that, but another time,” he replied, kissing her again. “Rest.”

She nodded and went out like a light. Loki left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He wanted to let her rest awhile before he joined her, since it had barely begun to get dark outside. 

“Is she okay?” Steve asked. 

“Just tired. She was very tense on the way home,” Loki replied. “I’m sure she’ll be fine tomorrow. “

“She did good,” Bucky said, with an approving smile. 

“She did,” Steve replied. 

“I’ll agree with that,” Tony replied, thinking back to how things could have gone so wrong if Lyssa hadn’t been there or had panicked. 

“So, tomorrow, she starts qualifying again?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes, and you two need to talk it out without throwing punches,” Tony said, pointing. 

“I’ll do my best,” Natasha laughed. “I’ll stay out of her reach.”

***

Lyssa got up early the next morning, being careful not to wake Loki. She’d slept soundly all night and had woken up hungry since she hadn’t eaten before going to bed. 

She put on coffee to brew while she made herself eggs and toast, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone else. She was lost in thought over the previous day’s events and didn’t realize that she had company. 

“Hey.” Natasha’s soft voice startled her just a bit. 

“Good morning,” Lyssa replied. “Are you hungry? I can make more eggs and toast.”

“That’d be great, thank you.”

Natasha sat at the bar while Lyssa poured her a cup of coffee, then put the cream and sugar within reach. Lyssa finished making both breakfasts and sat down beside Natasha as they ate. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for punching you the other day,” Lyssa said quietly. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Apology accepted,” Natasha replied. “It’s not often that I get surprised like that.”

Lyssa nodded silently. “Tony says he’s reinstating me, but I’ll have to qualify again.”

“Yeah, he told us.”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re ready. I’ll help you any way I can.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Lyssa tentatively held out her hand, and Natasha gripped it hard. They smiled at each other then. 

“So, you’ll need a code name,” Natasha said, thoughtfully. “And I believe that your god of mischief has already come up with one, Phoenix.”

***

Over the next several weeks, Lyssa completed her gun range qualification, plus her combat and physical tests. The only remaining obstacle was the psychological test, which was delayed coming in. Lyssa waited nervously for the results, hovering between despair as to whether she’d even pass or being convinced that she was too damaged to even be considered for reinstatement. 

She continued to train with Loki, plus Natasha and the others, slowly getting the confidence back that she could handle almost any situation, and be an asset to the team. She also started training Bella, adding to groundwork she’d already done. 

One night, she was a nervous wreck after Tony had told her that her psych test should be complete and available the next day. She paced in the bedroom, having passed on dinner because she was wound so tight. 

Loki watched her for a few minutes, before getting up to obstruct her path. She looked up at him and he could tell that she was anxious. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. 

“Everything will work out the way it should,” he told her. “I want you to stop worrying.”

She nodded her head, but he could tell that she wasn’t convinced. He had watched while she chewed her nails, a habit that she’d broken years ago, according to Tony. It showed just how stressed she was, and he’d tried to distract her whenever he saw her doing it. 

Loki sat down in a chair, pulling her down into his lap. It took her a couple of minutes to relax against him. Her fingers slid through his hair, which soothed them both. Lyssa closed her eyes while he kissed her temple then nuzzled at her neck. 

“What ever did I do to deserve you?” She asked quietly. “It seems like I can’t remember a time when you weren’t in my life.”

“The better question is why do I deserve you,” he replied, pulling her closer to him. “I can be a very difficult man to deal with, but I find myself wanting to be better, for you.”

“You don’t have to change for me,” she whispered, running her fingertips down his throat. 

“I trust you will remember that,” he chuckled. 

“Surely you couldn’t be worse than Tony?”

“I'll leave you to decide that.”

***

The next morning, Lyssa was awake well before dawn, before anyone else was up. Loki rolled over before she could leave bed and pulled her close to him, refusing to let her up. 

“Loki…”

“No, the news will come soon enough,” he told her. “Be still. I hardly slept with all your tossing and turning last night.”

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, relishing the feel of his fingers as he ran them lightly up and down her arm. She dozed again, until a noise from the kitchen startled her awake, causing Loki to sigh. 

“Someone’s up,” she whispered.

“So I gathered,” he replied, yawning. “They can get their own breakfast.”

She couldn’t help but laugh while he turned to his side and curled around her. Lyssa tried to move his arm so that she could escape, but he held on, ignoring her protests. 

“I see what you mean about being difficult,” she told him, smacking his hand as it strayed under her sleep shirt. 

“Oh, this is nothing,” he replied, nuzzling at her neck. 

“Spoiled prince.”

“Guilty,” he murmured, shifting so that she was underneath him. His hands slid into her hair to hold her head still while he kissed her softly and thoroughly. 

Lyssa caressed his arms and shoulders while he did his best to distract her. There were more noises from the kitchen and he gave up, reluctantly moving to let her up. 

“I still owe you that massage, and an explanation for ‘hanky-panky,” she told him. “We can cover both, later, and all at once.”

“Sounds promising,” he replied, arching an eyebrow. 

***

Lyssa had spent the morning waiting on word from Tony, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. Loki finally sent her outside with Peter and Bella to exercise and work off some energy. 

“She’s on edge, isn’t she?” Thor asked, with a laugh. 

“Yes,” Loki replied, wryly. “She barely slept. Nor did I.”

“Well, it will be over soon.”

Thor walked away before Loki could question him further. Loki watched him go before his attention was drawn to Tony and Steve, who were speaking quietly to each other by the main door. 

Lyssa then joined him, coming inside the building and keeping Bella from jumping up on him. She motioned for the dog to sit and stay when Loki drew her to his side. 

“I can’t stand it anymore,” she told him. “I swear it feels like he’s prolonging the agony.”

“Patience,” Loki replied. 

Lyssa started to reply but a sound from outside interrupted her. She turned her head to look at the driveway for a moment. 

“Hmph, Tony has a new car,” she huffed. “I haven’t even had time to go shopping for myself.”

When the car came into view, she did a double take and crossed her arms, giving Tony a disgruntled look. He grinned unrepentantly at her as she eyed the new Mustang convertible. 

“At least you have developed a sense of style when it comes to cars, although I am jealous.”

“Don’t be like that,” he replied. “It’s not mine.”

“You bought it for Peter, didn’t you?!” She said. “He’s not old enough to have a car like that!”

She followed when everyone went to take a closer look at the Mustang that Bucky had driven up. He got out, handing the keys to Tony. 

“It’s not for Peter, either,” Tony replied, with a laugh. “It’s yours, a small token for what you did for Pepper on the plane.”

“What?” Lyssa wasn’t sure that she’d heard correctly. 

“Yes, and there’s also the matter of the psych test,” he went on, taking an envelope out of his pocket. “You passed.”

“I passed?” Lyssa thought her knees would give way. 

“Yep. There’s something else in the seat for you.”

Tony handed the keys and envelope to her before guiding her to the car where there was a gear bag. She opened it hesitantly, discovering a new uniform for her, with a phoenix embroidered on the collar. 

“Oh.”

“Since we’re giving gifts,” Thor said, nudging Loki with his shoulder. “I believe my brother has something for you.”

“I was going to save this for later, but someone has spoiled the surprise,” Loki said, as a flat box of black velvet appeared in his hand. 

He held it out to Lyssa, who opened it with shaking hands. She stared for a long moment before Loki took the gold and emerald necklace out in order to put it on her. 

“It’s too much,” she whispered, as tears threatened to fall. 

“No, no, only happy tears today,” Bucky told her. 

“I am happy, doofus,” she sniffled. 

“Let’s take this party inside!” Tony said, loudly. 

“Thor!” Lyssa called out to him. “I want some of that stuff you carry in that flask!”

“And today you shall have some!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know 😊


End file.
